


Titoli di coda

by silencealoud



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencealoud/pseuds/silencealoud
Summary: Dove Alessio vuole ricordare ogni piccola parte del suo rapporto con Gennaro e cataloga tutto in aggettivi.





	1. Banalità

Sono le sette di sera quando Alessio è sul divano a mordicchiare un trancio di pizza avanzato insieme a tanti altri il giorno prima. La televisione trasmette uno di quei cartoni che c'erano anche dieci anni fa, e che adora, ma non ci fa troppo caso, impegnato a guardare il vuoto attorno a se, come fa spesso negli ultimi giorni. 

Come al solito c'è sempre un particolare diverso - un oggetto fuori posto, una pianta che sta morendo, i propri vestiti, un pezzo d'arredamento, ad esempio – che gli fa pensare a Gennaro. È un vecchio dvd consumato questa volta ad attirare la sua attenzione, e si ricorda di quanto l'avesse guardato prima di conoscerlo.

Ed è proprio da quando si sono conosciuti che adesso Alessio vuole cominciare a ripensare e ripercorrere tutto, di nuovo. E questa volta vuole catalogare tutto in aggettivi, in tutti gli aggettivi che si sono impressi, cancellati e aggiunti nella sua mente da quando lo conosce.

***

Era un sabato sera di quattro anni fa, quando era ancora un sedicenne. Antonio e Cesare erano forse gli unici amici che aveva che si svagavano un po' nel fine settimana, gli unici con cui aveva rapporti abbastanza stretti nonostante non andassero a scuola assieme. Perciò li avrebbe seguiti ovunque piuttosto che stare a casa da solo a guardare qualche serie tv - non che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto più di tanto, comunque -.

L'avevano portato in un bar in centro, dicendo che ci sarebbero stati due ragazzi "nuovi", con loro. Li aveva inquadrati subito. Leonardo, moro e abbastanza riccio come gli altri due, era, appunto, simile a loro, e non sarebbe stato difficile relazionarsi con lui. L'altro ragazzo invece aveva i capelli chiari, e non sembrava decisamente a suo agio come lo erano gli altri. 

«Gennaro.» aveva detto il biondo accennando un sorriso. 

«Alessio.» aveva risposto annuendo. 

Quel Gennaro gli era parso un po' meno di lui, in tutto. Era un po' meno alto, meno adeguato, meno in carne, meno pallido e meno ordinato nell'aspetto, ma non era nemmeno privo di tutto ciò.

"Banale" era stata la prima cosa che era venuta in mente ad Alessio, vedendolo. Non era una banalità divertente e accogliente come quella dei suoi amici: gli sembrava noioso e antipatico, un ragazzo che segue gli ideali del "ragazzo comune", non che li ha nel sangue. 

Sicuramente era meno aperto di lui. Era stato tutta la serata in un angolo a fissare le persone insistentemente, e, quando l'aveva fatto anche con lui, gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata irritata, che l'aveva fatto sorridere nervoso, prima di spostare lo sguardo imbarazzato. Ogni tanto rideva alle battute che facevano gli altri, ogni tanto ne faceva qualcuna anche lui, e ogni tanto raccontava qualcosa di più o meno lungo, ma per la maggior parte del tempo era rimasto in silenzio senza sapere cosa dire. 

Quando a metà serata era arrivata la ragazza del biondo, aveva passato tutto il tempo con lei, sorrideva un po' di più, la sua voce - estremamente graffiata, aveva notato Alessio - emergeva un po' di più e un po' più forte nei loro discorsi, e per un po' si erano allontanati da soli. 

Questo è tutto ciò che ricorda Alessio di quando si sono conosciuti, visto che quel momento non gli era sembrato così importante, e l'aveva direttamente archiviato. 

Una cosa che ricorda meglio, invece, è di quando erano andati tutti al mare, a pochi minuti da casa loro, a Napoli, insieme ad altri ragazzi a cui Alessio non dava molta importanza. 

Si ricorda che era una tarda sera di metà estate, e che l'aria fresca era fantastica. Gennaro si era stranamente seduto vicino a lui su un tronco intorno al falò, e due della compagnia avevano suonato qualcosa mentre gli altri facevano conversazione.

«Gennà, allora la lasci davvero la scuola?» aveva chiesto Antonio, accanto al biondo.

«Sì.» e visto il tono seccato, gli altri avevano cambiato argomento. Alessio l'aveva guardato storto, e lui aveva alzato le spalle con disinvoltura.

«Non fa per me.» aveva sussurrato, e anche lui aveva deciso di lasciar perdere.

***

«Cosa c'è Genn? Hai paura?» aveva ridacchiato Alessio quando aveva sentito la sua mano tirargli e stringergli una manica, tremando appena.

Leonardo aveva avuto la bella idea di raccontare qualche storia dell'orrore, e ovviamente tutti i ragazzi, che volevano dimostrare quanto fossero virili, avevano accettato. 

«No, certo che no.» aveva borbottato. 

«E allora perchè mi tieni il braccio?»

Il biondo aveva sbuffato, mollando la presa, per poi però riprenderla dopo nemmeno quindici minuti. 

«Alè, io ho visto qualcuno dietro di te, te lo giuro.» aveva sussurrato mordendosi un labbro. _Alè?_

«Non c'è nessuno, invece.» aveva risposto dopo aver controllato, per dargli corda. 

«Prima c'era, Alè, andiamo a casa.», il tono di voce sempre più basso. 

«Andiamo?» e aveva alzato un sopracciglio. 

«Non ci vado mica da solo, con quel tizio in giro!»

«Cosa devo fare per farti rimanere? Vuoi che ti protegga?» aveva riso. 

«Sei uno stronzo. Ti dico che c'è qualcuno.» e ad Alessio mica aveva dato fastidio quell'improvvisa confidenza nel linguaggio, e gli aveva circondato le spalle con un braccio, mentre l'altro farfugliava qualcosa di simile ad un «vaffanculo». Alessio era sicuro che fosse arrossito, ed aveva intenzione di togliere quel braccio, messo lì per scherzo, ma il biondo non dava segni di voler collaborare, anzi, dopo un po' aveva appoggiato lievemente la testa contro la sua spalla, dopo l'ennesimo spavento causato dalle storie di Leonardo. 

«Che idea stupida. È una cosa da bambini raccontarsi storie horror.» gli aveva mormorato Gennaro. 

«Eppure sei qui a tremare di paura.» 

Genn l'aveva spinto via sbuffando, e Alex l'aveva imitato a sua volta, facendolo barcollare un po', allora il biondo l'aveva trascinato a terra, cominciando, ridendo, la prima di quella che sarebbe stata una lunga serie di lotte improvvisate, sotto lo sguardo divertito dei loro amici. 

«Alè.» aveva sospirato spaventato dopo poco, quando si trovava sotto di lui, alzandosi immediatamente, rischiando di cadere di nuovo a terra e aggrappandosi a Cesare, prima di mollarlo e strofinarsi gli occhi con i pugni. «C'era qualcuno prima!» aveva protestato dopo che tutti erano scoppiati a ridere. «Cecio, tu l'hai visto?» aveva mormorato mentre Alex si alzava da terra. 

«Gennà, io credo che Alessio ti abbia dato alla testa.» aveva ridacchiato. 

«Che palle.» aveva sbuffato. «Alè? Mi porti a casa?» e l'aveva guardato con convinzione. 

«Io?» aveva chiesto stupito, scrollandosi la sabbia di dosso. Gennaro aveva annuito, facendogli segno di seguirlo. 

***

«Vedi i morti Gennà?» l'aveva preso in giro, mentre lo accompagnava. _Gennà?_

«Non scherzare su queste cose.» aveva borbottato. 

«Sei imbarazzante.» aveva sospirato. «Hai perfino paura di tornare da solo.»

«Allora che cosa poteva essere quell'ombra, se non il tizio di cui hanno parlato gli altri?» 

«Un'ombra. La mia.» e Gennaro non aveva risposto. «Davvero vuoi lasciare la scuola a sedici anni?»

«Ne ho diciassette. E sì, non mi piace e vado male, è inutile andarci.»

«E adesso?»

«Adesso andrò ad aiutare i miei in qualche modo.» e ancora il suo tono scocciato l'aveva zittito, e non si erano detti nient'altro che Alessio adesso ricordi.

***

«Gennà, perchè mi hai chiesto di venire?»

Era passata circa una settimana da quando erano andati al mare, e poco prima gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo in centro. Ora si trovavano in un negozio di vestiti, e si parlavano da una corsia all'altra.

«Perchè io non ho la moto. Non voglio fare tutta la strada a piedi.»

«Sì, ma perchè io?»

Gennaro aveva alzato le spalle. «Che ne so? C'eri tu.»

«Non avevi niente di meglio da fare?»

«No. Ma a quanto pare nemmeno tu.» aveva ribattuto con tono calmo, fermandosi a guardare una maglietta e poi riprendendo a camminare.

«Gennaro, qui non c'è niente, ce ne andiamo?»

«Sì, finalmente.» aveva esultato affrettandosi ad uscire dal negozio.

«Ti ricordo che sei stato tu a portarmi qui.» aveva protestato, e l'altro aveva alzato le spalle. «Hai fame?» e allora Genn aveva sorriso per la prima volta quel giorno, annuendo. 

Era davvero complicato, ma non più così banale, Alessio si ricorda questo. Questo e che aveva strani gusti e modi di fare in ogni ambito, ma che non era male, e che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto scoprirlo un po' meglio.

Da quella giornata anche Alex - così aveva cominciato a chiamarlo Gennaro – aveva iniziato a cercare Genn – così aveva cominciato a chiamarlo Alessio – e avevano cominciato a vedersi spesso anche al di fuori delle uscite con gli altri.

***

«B-buongiorno, sono Gennaro Raia, un amico di Alex» aveva balbettato quando Ferdinando gli aveva aperto la prima volta a casa di Alessio. Lo aveva guardato storto, con un'aria strafottente in viso, che lo aveva messo ancora più in soggezione. «Mi... mi ha invitato lui, se non disturbo.» 

«Alex? Non conosco nessun Alex.» aveva sibilato. 

«Alessio, si chiama Alessio.» si era corretto. 

«Penso di sapere come si chiami mio fratello.»

«Sì, certo, era solo per...» e Alex era scoppiato a ridere, nascosto dalla porta, e aveva preso Gennaro per un braccio trascinandolo dentro. 

«Lui è Nando, uno stronzo.» aveva detto ridacchiando, prima di farsi seguire in camera sua dal biondo, che aveva un sorriso imbarazzato stampato in faccia.

***

La prima cosa che, secondo Alessio, aveva cominciato a smuovere la situazione era accaduta l'anno dopo, quando stavano tornando dal solito posto del falò. Quel giorno però c'erano anche le ragazze. Gennaro aveva lasciato la sua da un po', e quando avevano provato a chiedergli del perché aveva risposto che nemmeno lui ne era certo, semplicemente non gli interessava più. 

Alex e Genn stavano camminando spalla a spalla, distanziati di qualche metro dagli altri.

«Alè, la tua ragazza non mi piace.» aveva sibilato il biondo assicurandosi che nessuno lo sentisse. Aveva appoggiato una mano sul braccio di Alessio, cosa che il moro aveva notato subito, stupito da tanta confidenza da parte dell'altro. Di solito Gennaro si lasciava toccare, non da tutti e non sempre, certo, però non gli dava molto fastidio. Quello che non faceva era cercare un contatto con gli altri, cosa che invece al moro veniva naturale.

«Perchè? Che ha fatto Eleonora?» aveva chiesto confuso. 

«Non lo so, mi danno fastidio i suoi modi di fare. Non mi piace e basta.» 

Alex alle sue parole aveva riso, e gli aveva dato un pugno sul braccio. «Sei sempre tu il mio preferito, puoi stare tranquillo.» aveva scherzato, prima di tornare a guardare dritto. E Genn aveva sbuffato sorridendo sorpreso. E aveva tenuto quel sorriso per tutta la sera. O almeno così piace ricordare ad Alessio.

***

«Ele, devo parlarti.» erano state le parole di Alessio, dopo alcune notti insonni successive all'ennesimo lamento di Gennaro su di lei. Erano state le parole che avevano fatto impazzire Genn, senza riuscire a far capire se in bene o in male nemmeno a lui stesso. Nel dubbio, si era dato all'alcool. 

Da ubriaco il biondo era ingestibile, e Alex, sebbene fosse stranito dalla rottura con Eleonora, si era sentito in dovere di seguirlo in qualche pub, per evitare che combinasse qualcosa. 

Gennaro come al solito era diventato brillo dopo neanche un'ora, e aveva cominciato a ridere ad ogni cosa che dicesse il moro - sempre meglio di quando si arrabbiava o diventava triste tutto d'un colpo - . 

«Perchè non ridi alle mie battute? Lo vedo che fai finta e che non ti diverti.» si era lamentato Genn. 

«Gennà, mi sento in colpa. E se Eleonora adesso sta male?»

Il biondo si era accigliato e aveva afferrato il moro per la giacca. «Si riprenderà, adesso pensa a divertirti.» aveva farfugliato mollando la presa e strattonandogli un braccio. Vedendolo titubante, aveva aggiunto «Non mi è ancora chiaro perchè l'hai lasciata.» 

«Non lo so. Non mi interessa più come un tempo.» e Gennaro aveva sorriso.

***

«Ragazzi, dovete alzarvi.» li aveva chiamati Antonio, la mattina dopo una festa a casa sua.

Gennaro aveva scosso leggermente la testa, stringendosi ad Alessio, che ancora dormiva.

«Sveglialo tu Gennà.»

«Lasciamolo dormire, è stanco.» aveva sussurrato. Alessio, però, si era svegliato lo stesso.

«Gè,» aveva mormorato con voce roca, accarezzandogli un braccio. «Mi fanno male la schiena e la testa.»

«Antonio non ci ha trovato una camera.» aveva detto lanciandogli un'occhiata.

«È una cosa molto equivoca da dire, lo sai?»

«Gennà, mi hai dormito addosso?» aveva borbottato alzando la schiena.

Il biondo aveva alzato le spalle. «Sei più comodo del pavimento.»

«Vaffanculo, sei fortunato che che sei uno scricciolo e se ti dormo addosso io ti schiaccio.» aveva sibilato scostandoselo di dosso, poi si era rivolto ad Antonio. «E tu perché non ci hai trovato un letto?»

«Me l'avevano chiesto delle ragazze...»

«Sei uno stronzo.» e si era alzato e andato verso il bagno.

Gennaro era offeso dal comportamento di Alex. Finchè insultava Antonio a lui non interessava, ma l'aveva spinto via come indignato, e il biondo cominciava a darsi dello stupido. Perchè gli aveva dormito addosso? In fin dei conti non erano così intimi, loro. 

«Com'è simpatico Alessio.» aveva sospirato Antonio. «Perchè è più lunatico di te?»

«E io che ne so? Forse perché l'hai fatto dormire per terra.» aveva ragionato. Sì, era tutta colpa di Antonio. 

Gennaro era andato in cucina a cercare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti per fare in modo che l'alcool che ancora aveva in corpo si diluisse, per fermare il mal di testa che cominciava a sentire. Dopo l'ennesimo biscotto e l'ennesimo bicchiere d'acqua, però, non stava affatto meglio. Pensava ancora a come fosse offeso dal modo in cui Alessio l'aveva trattato, e cominciava anche a barcollare.

«Gennà? Tutto a posto?» e il biondo aveva sperato con tutte le sue forze che quella voce che chiaramente non era di Alex, gli appartenesse. 

«Mi fa male la testa.» aveva mugugnato, pensando a come avrebbe negato tutto ad Alessio, costringendolo ad indagare.

«Ti chiamo Alessio?»

Gennaro aveva sussultato, stupito. «Alex? Perchè Alex?»

«Perchè no? Non è lui che sa come comportarsi in queste situazioni?»

«Io non l'ho mai visto prendersi cura di te.» aveva detto con un accenno di rabbia nella voce. Ed in quel momento era entrato.

«Alè, Genn sta male.» aveva detto scrollando le spalle e andandosene in salotto.

«Che succede?» aveva chiesto confuso, con un espressione ingenua in faccia.

«Niente, niente. Sto bene.» aveva borbottato, spostando lo sguardo sul lavandino.

«Ti fa male qualcosa?»

«Mi fa male la testa. E la pancia. E ho i conati di vomito Alè.» aveva sussurrato, perché proprio non riusciva a stare senza qualcuno che si preoccupasse di lui, anche se avrebbe preferito Antonio. Forse.

«Vuoi che ti porti a casa?»

Gennaro aveva annuito debolmente, prima di bere un altro bicchiere d'acqua e di seguire Alessio fino alla porta.

«Dove andate? Dovete aiutarci a ripulire tutto!» aveva gridato Cesare.

«Ma Genn sta male.» e se l'era stretto addosso con un braccio, sorridendo innocentemente. «Ci sentiamo dopo.» aveva detto prima di uscire trascinando con sé il biondo, ignorando gli insulti che gli tiravano addosso.

«Mollami, dai.» aveva sbuffato quando aveva visto che non lo lasciava dopo essere usciti.

«Ma prima ti tremavano le gambe, e se cadi?»

«Che palle. Mollami e basta. So reggermi in piedi da solo.» allora l'aveva lasciato, osservando bene ogni suo passo. «Smettila di fissarmi!» aveva sbraitato, e Alessio non sapeva cosa gli avesse fatto per farsi trattare così, aveva scrollato le spalle e alzato lo sguardo.

«Mi spieghi che hai?» aveva chiesto avvicinando una mano al suo braccio.

«Non ho niente.» e aveva schivato la presa.

«Cosa ti ho fatto?»

«Niente. Ho detto niente. Lasciami stare.» perché se non ci sarebbe arrivato da solo, allora non era degno di saperlo. Forse.

«Ma perché mi tratti così di punto in bianco?! Che cos'è successo?!» e anche Alessio aveva cominciato ad alterare la voce, perché quel Gennaro non gli piaceva proprio.

«Non è successo niente, porca puttana!»

«Ma se non ti lasci neanche toccare!» e Genn era rimasto un po' senza parole, perché quello che aveva colto era che Alex volesse toccarlo, e _forse_ allora gli andava bene così.

«Non è vero!» aveva protestato, invece, perché era troppo orgoglioso. «Sei tu che mi tocchi troppo!» 

«Parla quello che mi ha dormito addosso!»

«Perchè quando lo fai tu va bene, e se per una volta lo faccio io ti arrabbi?» aveva strillato non troppo forte, ma abbastanza per far arrivare Alex al punto.

«Io non mi sono arrabbiato.» e Gennaro l'aveva guardato storto. «No, non mi sono arrabbiato.» aveva ripetuto.

«Ma ti ha dato fastidio.» aveva sibilato il biondo ricominciando a camminare, non si era neanche reso conto che si fossero fermati.

«Non mi ha dato fastidio. È davvero questo il problema?» aveva sospirato esasperato.

«Vaffanculo.» 

E forse è da lì che sono cambiate le cose completamente, per Alessio.


	2. Bellezza

Alessio aveva avuto modo di conoscere bene Gennaro nei due anni successivi. Aveva scoperto che aveva cominciato il liceo, successivamente si era iscritto all'alberghiero, ed era stato bocciato al terzo anno, per questo aveva mollato. Adesso aveva cominciato a lavorare in una catena di bar di proprietà di amici di famiglia, dal lunedì al venerdì. Ascoltava Nitro e Salmo, e per il resto musica straniera, meglio se poco conosciuta, e Alex doveva ancora capire se fosse per distinguersi dagli altri o perché gli piacesse davvero. Sapeva che era lunatico, molto, e che era difficile sopportarlo. Agiva spesso in modo compulsivo, e spesso lasciava agli altri rimediare, o faceva rimanere tutto com'era. Era testardo, e chiuso, e orgoglioso, e disinteressato. E Alessio aveva trovato strano che tutto questo gli piacesse. Genn aveva perfino cominciato a fumare ogni tanto, e qualche volta gli soffiava il fumo direttamente in faccia, per dispetto, e Alex era preoccupato che lo trovasse solamente ammaliante, e non fastidioso. Sembrava che il biondo campasse d'aria, tanto era dimagrito negli ultimi tempi.

Ed era così bello. L'aveva detto una ragazza ad Alex una volta, e se ne era reso conto. Non erano per niente male quegli occhi azzurro ghiaccio, il ciuffo biondo e disordinato che gli cadeva sulla fronte, e quelle labbra carnose e rosee. Ad Alessio piacevano soprattutto i fianchi ossuti, quando poteva ci appoggiava le mani, e si sentiva un po' il suo scudo. Gennaro era così bello. Si era ritrovato a pensarlo spesso ultimamente, e adesso che stava sorridendo davanti al televisore lo era ancora di più. Aveva ponderato su tutti i dubbi che si erano creati nella sua testa, e forse era meglio provare. Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato il compleanno di Alessio, ed ora erano soli. Non poteva andare troppo male, era l'occasione perfetta. Forse.

Gli aveva preso la testa con entrambe le mani, e se ne era subito pentito quando lo sguardo confuso del compagno si era posato su di lui. Genn gli sembrava infastidito, evidentemente aveva appena interrotto una scena importante del programma, e forse non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Se non fosse finita bene avrebbe perso tutto. Bastava trovare la scusa giusta e i suoi polpastrelli che gli accarezzavano le guance sarebbero stati giustificati, e non avrebbe distrutto niente.

Eppure le labbra del biondo si erano ritrovate ben presto circondate da quelle del moro.

Gli occhi socchiusi di Alex spiavano quelli spalancati dell'altro, e aveva deciso che fosse meglio allontanarsi. Quasi non aveva sentito niente nel mentre, le "farfalle nello stomaco" di cui parlavano tutti erano state sostituite da macigni che rischiavano di farlo cadere a terra dalla pesantezza, una cosa del genere, forse in modo meno poetico. Gennaro all'inizio non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso, senza dire una parola, dopo aveva iniziato a guardare il pavimento.

La testa di Alessio stava per scoppiare, non aveva idea di cosa pensare, ma ben presto il biondo aveva afferrato un lembo di stoffa al centro della camicia di Alex e, avvicinatosi un po', gli aveva sussurrato «Riprovaci». Alessio allora aveva appoggiato una mano sulla sua nuca e l'aveva avvicinato dolcemente, prima di premere lievemente le labbra contro le sue. E stavolta era andata meglio. Forse.

La cautela di Alex metteva chiaramente Genn in soggezione, e quando i loro corpi erano tornati distanti, questo era completamente andato in crisi.

Il moro non parlava, aveva paura di dire la cosa sbagliata, e il suo sguardo bruciava sul biondo.

«Vaffanculo.» aveva gridato Gennaro, stendendosi sul divano, la testa sulle cosce soffici dell'altro, le mani sulla faccia. Dopo un po', successivamente ad averle spostate, aveva afferrato la testa del moro, e l'aveva abbassata sulla sua, facendogli posare velocemente una fila di baci sulle sue labbra. «Alè, non ci sto capendo niente.» aveva mormorato alzandosi e sedendosi sulle sue gambe, dopo un po'.

«Nemmeno io.» aveva sussurrato Alex sulle sue labbra, prima che l'altro prendesse a baciarlo con più foga. Piano piano la lingua di Gennaro si era infilata nella bocca di Alessio, che l'aveva accolta prontamente. Erano così stranamente coordinati, e sentivano che si sarebbero baciati per ore, se non avessero dovuto riprendere fiato.

E Alessio... Alessio era confuso, confuso e felice. Proprio non capiva cosa sarebbe successo in seguito, però voleva continuare così. E non aveva pensato a nient'altro, semplicemente si era goduto il momento, cercando di farlo durare il più possibile.

«Alè.» l'aveva chiamato Genn strattonandogli un braccio. «Eleonora l'hai lasciata per me, vero?» gli aveva chiesto aggrottando le sopracciglia e guardandolo serio.

Alex aveva annuito timidamente, e Gennaro aveva sorriso, arrossendo.

«Alè.» aveva sospirato di nuovo, senza sapere cosa aggiungere dopo. Aveva semplicemente cominciato a ridacchiare senza un motivo, e aveva immerso i suoi occhi divertiti e felici in quelli dell'altro, prima di ricominciare a baciarlo.

Avevano passato mezz'ora a pomiciare, e, dopo un «dormi con me» con decisione – uscita da non si sa dove - di Alessio, si erano accoccolati nel suo letto stretto, appiccicati.

«E adesso Alè? Cosa succederà? Siamo gay? Sul serio?»

«Non lo so.» aveva ammesso accarezzandogli i capelli.

«Alè, io penso di essermi innamorato di te.» aveva mormorato Genn, evitando il suo sguardo.

«Cazzo, Gennà» aveva sospirato Alex, sorridendo beatamente sulle labbra dell'altro.

«Ma va bene così, Alè?» aveva chiesto con un filo di voce, appoggiando le dita sulla mascella pronunciata di Alessio.

«Sì, penso che vada benissimo.»

Il moro aveva passato tutta la sera a lasciare baci leggermente umidi su tutta la faccia di Gennaro, fino a quando non aveva sentito il suo respiro farsi più pesante, e l'espressione rilassarsi completamente.

***

«Gennà, svegliati!» l'aveva chiamato scuotendolo. «Mi ha appena chiamato tua madre, le ho detto che resti qui.»

Il biondo ci aveva messo un po' a capire cosa stesse succedendo, e come ci fosse finito nel letto di Alessio. «Alè... Che ore sono?» aveva chiesto alzandosi a sedere.

«Le dieci e un quarto di mattina.»

«Auguri, allora!» aveva esclamato con un sorriso sghembo, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. E per un attimo Alex ci era rimasto male a quel gesto così semplice e amichevole. La situazione gli sembrava un po' indolenzita e sbiadita, come se il biondo non avesse il coraggio di considerare ciò che era successo la sera prima, e nemmeno lui l'avrebbe fatto, di conseguenza.

«Grazie.» aveva borbottato, fissando il pavimento. «Adesso mi aiuti con il pranzo?».

Gennaro aveva annuito, e il moro l'aveva lasciato solo nella stanza dicendogli di indossare qualcosa di suo. Dopo avergli obbedito aveva percorso la casa deserta fino ad arrivare in cucina, dove l'altro aveva già preso tutti gli ingredienti e messi in ordine sul piano di lavoro.

«So che è presto per cominciare» aveva iniziato, lo sguardo concentrato, i capelli disordinati e i vestiti che aderivano perfettamente al suo fisico, «e che gli altri arriveranno tra tre ore, ma sono negato in cucina.»

Genn si era morso un labbro sentendo la sua voce alterata per il risveglio avvenuto da poco, e quando si era voltato a guardarlo immergendo gli occhi scuri nei suoi, non aveva potuto resistere.

Aveva afferrato la sua testa affondando le mani tra i suoi capelli morbidi e l'aveva baciato. L'aveva sentito sorridere, e si era rilassato un pochino. Ben presto Alessio gli aveva preso i fianchi, da usare come punto d'appoggio per andargli incontro.

«Perciò mi hai raggiunto, Alè, hai diciott'anni anche tu adesso.» aveva mormorato il biondo sulle sue labbra, prima di staccarsi da lui.

Alex si chiede solo adesso perché non abbiano detto subito ai loro conoscenti come stessero le cose, in modo da far diventare tutto più semplice. Dopotutto non li avrebbero di certo giudicati o cose simili. Forse.

Inutile dire che con questa nuova qualità dell'essere maggiorenne e di conseguenza avere la patente, Alessio era stato costretto a scarrozzare in giro molti dei suoi amici, soprattutto Gennaro, che non aveva la voglia sufficiente per imparare a guidare.

Due settimane dopo il suo compleanno erano di nuovo ad una festa, ed era toccato anche ad Alex portare un po' di gente in macchina.

Il posto non era male, ma lui e Genn erano stati catapultati negli estremi opposti della stanza. Ogni tanto il biondo gli lanciava qualche occhiata furiosa che Alessio proprio non si spiegava. Aveva perso il conto di quegli sguardi rabbiosi quando dopo un po' il biondo l'aveva preso di forza e trascinato in un angolo.

«Alè, quella ragazza ti guarda.»

«E quindi?»

«Stupido, stupido, stupido Alessio!» aveva esclamato prendendogli a pugni il petto. «Allora falla smettere!»

«E come faccio?»

«Non lo so, vai a dirglielo! Se vuoi lo faccio io.»

«Gennà, qual è il problema?»

«Me lo chiedi anche?» aveva sbuffato.

«Sei geloso?» aveva sorriso avvicinandosi a lui un po' di più.

«No... Ma non possono guardarti come se fossi in vendita.»

«Stai dicendo che non lo sono?» e aveva sorriso ancora di più.

«Se non vuoi dirglielo andiamo a casa.»

«Sul serio? Vuoi andare a casa?»

Genn sembrava pensarci, e poi aveva risposto «Sì.»

«Non ho detto che ti ci porto, però.»

«Ti prego Alè, non mi piace quando fai così.»

«Così come?»

«Quando non mi ascolti per farmi ingelosire.»

«Allora sei geloso!»

«No.»

«E quando mai l'avrei fatto, che hai scoperto che ti piaccio quindici giorni fa?»

«Non lo so, adesso. Andiamo a casa tua.»

«Anche tu?»

«Sì...»

«Va bene.»

***

«Sei sicuro di sapere come si guida?»

«Se non ti fidi puoi anche andare a piedi, o prendere la patente.»

«No, no... Non importa. Parti.»

***

«Gennà, mi è piaciuto.» aveva mormorato Alessio mentre lo spingeva dentro la sua stanza.

«Cosa?»

«Prima. Quando eri geloso.» e Gennaro aveva sbuffato, e si era arreso a quella consapevolezza.

Alessio gli aveva preso i fianchi e aveva cominciato a baciarlo.

«È da due settimane che fai così, e adesso non puoi fare finta di niente.» aveva borbottato il biondo.

«Così come?»

«Così.» aveva mormorato indicando prima i suoi fianchi e poi la sua testa. «Non puoi poi stare con una ragazza.» e aveva abbassato lo sguardo.

«Non è vero. E tu mi piaci Gennà.»

«Cosa?»

«Non è colpa mia se mi guardava.»

«No, dopo.»

«Mi sono innamorato di te anch'io.» e Gennaro aveva sorriso. Alessio aveva praticamente solamente sfiorato le sue labbra, dolcemente. «Sei mio Gennà, va bene?» e Gennaro aveva annuito con un faccino quasi dispiaciuto, senza replicare.

«Sì Alè.»

Alessio l'aveva spinto fino a farlo cadere sul materasso, e si era piano piano steso accanto a lui su un fianco, baciandolo. Come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo le mani di ognuno erano andate a posarsi leggermente sul cavallo dei pantaloni dell'altro. Gennaro aveva cominciato a respirare profondamente.

«Gennà, tutto bene?» gli aveva chiesto baciandogli lentamente lo zigomo alto, la fronte e il naso. Questo aveva annuito e si era chiuso nelle spalle, per poi scattare a distendersi sopra di lui.

«Alè, anche tu adesso sei mio. Non le puoi più guardare le altre.» aveva mormorato, facendolo ridere. Gennaro aveva semplicemente strusciato il suo bacino contro quello di Alessio, con naturalezza, con il tentativo di farlo eccitare. Riuscendoci.

«Gennà.» aveva sospirato in seguito appoggiando le mani sui suoi glutei sodi.

«Alè... Posso?» aveva chiesto giocherellando con la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni, e l'altro aveva annuito.


	3. Determinazione

Gennaro quella volta era stato determinato, troppo determinato. Erano ad una piccola festa di Antonio, e il biondo aveva trascinato Alessio su per le scale, dentro la prima stanza con un letto matrimoniale che aveva trovato. 

Dopo la prima volta in cui si erano toccati a vicenda, ad entrambi era scattato un bisogno irrefrenabile di questi contatti entro un certo limite di tempo dopo il precedente, che mano a mano diventava sempre più breve.

Adesso Genn era _determinato_ ad avere un rapporto completo con Alessio, ma aveva sottovalutato la cosa. L'aveva spogliato in fretta, senza lasciarlo parlare, senza vergogna, perché avevano avuto modo di cancellarla definitivamente in quelle settimane. Alex era quasi certo che il biondo sapesse cosa comportasse tutto questo, ma non era stato del tutto così. 

Il biondo non ci aveva messo molto a far comparire due erezioni piene tra le gambe di entrambi, ed era impaziente di cominciare.

«Aspetta!» aveva gridato Alessio, quando Gennaro era sopra di lui, impaziente di farsi penetrare, ma non lo aveva ascoltato. 

L'aveva fatto entrare abbastanza velocemente di qualche centimetro, e una lacrima era scesa velocemente dai suoi occhi sbarrati sfumando le iridi chiare, la prima di una valanga. Alex l'aveva scostato velocemente con più grazia possibile e l'aveva abbracciato, accarezzandogli i capelli. 

Gennaro _non sapeva_ che sarebbe stato così male, che avrebbe fatto così male. Perchè era Alessio, se era Alessio non poteva fargli male, se avrebbe pensato che fosse Alessio non avrebbe dovuto sentire nulla. E invece no.

E Alex si sentiva così _in colpa_ , perché non era riuscito a fermarlo. Non era riuscito a proteggere il suo ragazzo. Da se stesso, poi. Doveva difendere Genn da se stesso. Lui era un potenziale oggetto di distruzione del biondo, in un sacco di modi diversi.

«Si vede che è la prima volta.» gli aveva sussurrato il moro all'orecchio. «Dovrei prepararti prima con un dito, e poi due. E farà male lo stesso, all'inizio.» gli aveva spiegato. 

«Ma sei tu. Tu non dovresti farmi del male.» aveva protestato con voce flebile. «E continuerà a fare male?» aveva mormorato nascondendo la testa tra il suo collo, singhiozzando ogni tanto. 

«No Gennà, però adesso non lo facciamo, okay?» lo aveva rassicurato. «Aspettiamo qualche giorno, o mese, o anno, o non lo facciamo proprio se non te la senti, non voglio farti male.» aveva detto accarezzandogli il sedere, prima di baciargli la fronte, e di coprirlo con il lenzuolo. 

«Scusa.» aveva piagnucolato nascondendosi tra le coperte. 

«No Gennà, va tutto bene.» aveva sussurrato, continuando ad accarezzargli l'area intorno all'apertura, e stringendolo forte con l'altro braccio. 

«È imbarazzante se mi tocchi così Alè.», allora aveva alzato la mano sui suoi capelli, mentre il biondo gli allacciava le gambe intorno alla vita, facendo attenzione a non toccare il membro di Alessio, ormai non più eretto.

«Alè, fa male.» aveva detto palesemente, ricominciando a piangere. Ed erano rimasti così, a coccolarsi ogni tanto, in silenzio, a lanciarsi qualche sorriso imbarazzato o rassicurante, e a darsi baci leggeri. «Però...» aveva cominciato Gennaro appoggiando le mani sul petto dell'altro. «Ti dispiace se non facciamo l'amore, Alè?» aveva mormorato con un filo di voce, senza guardarlo. 

«No Gennà, ma possiamo farlo senza fare sesso.» 

Gennaro aveva piegato la testa. «Possiamo?»

«Lo facciamo sempre.»

«Alè.» aveva sospirato, sorridendo, appoggiando la testa sotto il suo collo. 

«Gennaro, ti amo.» gli aveva detto, facendogli brillare gli occhi. 

L'aveva stretto il più forte possibile, mugolando «Anche io Alè, ti amo. Ti amo così tanto.»

***

Gennaro aveva voluto riprovarci, pochi mesi dopo, in una fredda giornata di Gennaio in cui la casa di Alessio era deserta e loro erano comodamente accoccolati nel letto di Alex.

«Alè.» aveva mormorato alzando il busto e prendendogli una mano tra le sue, prima di baciarla. «Io ho voglia.» ed era arrossito. Il moro aveva alzato un sopracciglio. «Voglio fare l'amore Alè. Facendo sesso.» gli aveva allora spiegato.

«Adesso? Ma sono stanco!» aveva borbottato premendo una mano sul petto dell'altro, facendoselo cadere addosso.

«Ma non hai fatto niente tutto il giorno!» aveva protestato dandogli un leggero pugno sul petto. Alessio gli aveva sorriso divertito mentre gli accarezzava i capelli, e il biondo si era rilassato sotto il suo tocco. 

***

Alex indossava solo i boxer, appoggiato alla testiera del letto, e stava aspettando Genn, dall'altra parte della stanza, che stava prendendo il necessario, completamente nudo, dopo una serie dei soliti preliminari.

Gennaro si era posizionato tra le gambe di Alessio, la schiena contro il suo petto. Il biondo aveva impregnato abbondantemente di lubrificante il medio del moro, che continuava a lasciargli dei piccoli baci agli angoli delle labbra allungando il collo.

«Sicuro?» 

Genn aveva annuito, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e divaricando le gambe. Alex poteva sentire benissimo la pelle dell'altro insolitamente bollente scottare la propria già in fiamme, e poteva avvertire la sua tensione mista all'eccitazione. Aveva addentrato con calma la punta del dito nell'apertura di Gennaro, che subito aveva fatto una faccia infastidita.

«Tutto bene? Ci fermiamo?»

«Tu continua.»

«Forse sarebbe meglio che lo facessi da solo...» e Genn l'aveva fulminato con lo sguardo, prima di aggiustare la sua mano in modo da non fargli troppo male.

Alessio si muoveva piano e con cautela dentro di lui senza risultati, talvolta aggiungendo un po' di lubrificante. La mano libera era appoggiata delicatamente sulla pancia liscia del biondo, e gli lasciava baci umidi sulla fronte scoperta dai capelli sudati. Alex sapeva sempre essere così confortate a volte. Era impossibile non sentirsi a proprio agio, e Gennaro con questa consapevolezza si era rilassato un po' di più, facendo capire al moro di avere la via un po' più libera.

Alessio non poteva non adorare quanto fosse stretto, e ciò lo eccitava parecchio. Allo stesso tempo però stava godendo di una cosa così disagevole per l'altro, e allora si era ripetuto in testa più volte che no, no, no, quella cosa non gli piaceva. Forse.

«Alè» aveva mugolato dopo una manciata di minuti, e Alessio aveva drizzato la schiena. L'aveva guardato sorridendo come non mai, facendolo arrossire violentemente, e poi l'aveva baciato, muovendo le mani con più decisione.

Il biondo stava gemendo già da un po', Alessio però leggeva quella paura negli occhi, lo conosceva troppo bene per dire che fosse insignificante, e lo amava troppo per non intervenire.

«Non sono pronto, Gennà.» aveva detto con un filo di voce, senza però esitare nemmeno un secondo.

«Come? Ma mi stai già...» e aveva lasciato intendere ad Alessio che parlava del suo dito dentro di lui.

«Non lo sono. E poi ti sta piacendo, no?»

Gennaro aveva annuito debolmente, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Alex. «Ma come fai a non essere pronto? Tu devi solo...»

«Non me la sento, va bene? Tu intanto abituati alla sensazione.»

«Però aspetta ad aggiungere dita.» l'aveva avvertito.

«Gennà, non ti fa stare bene?»

«Sì invece. Ma adesso non lo facciamo, vero?» 

«Non siamo pronti.» aveva sussurrato, sfilando la mano da lui e iniziando invece a masturbarlo. Aveva probabilmente usato il soggetto sbagliato, perché Genn l'aveva fermato, sospirando un «cazzo» infastidito tra i denti dopo averlo fatto.

«Alè, tu lo fai solo per me.» e Alessio non era riuscito a dirgli una bugia, ed era rimasto zitto. «Alè, sono pronto, te lo giuro.»

«Gennaro, io ti amo.» aveva detto tutto d'un fiato, facendosi guardare in faccia.

Genn era rimasto immobile per un po', perché dalla prima volta non se l'erano più ripetuto, poi «Ripetilo.» aveva sussurrato.

«Ti amo Gennà, ho paura di farti male.» aveva mormorato accarezzandogli una guancia e abbassando lo sguardo.

Gennaro si era girato facendo combaciare i loro fianchi e gli aveva preso la testa tra le mani, prima di baciarlo. «Anche io Alè,» aveva sussurrato, «ti amo anche io, ed è per questo che voglio farlo. Facciamo l'amore, ti prego.» e quella determinazione adesso il moro l'aveva potuta scorgere di nuovo.

«Sicuro?» e Gennaro aveva annuito, muovendo lentamente i fianchi facendo scontrare le loro erezioni, con un'espressione completamente rilassata e beata.

Alessio era incantato da tutta quella bellezza. Il ciuffo biondo era stato spostato in alto e lasciava scoperta la fronte, inumidita da un velo di sudore. Gli occhi erano socchiusi e le labbra aperte a sospirare qualche parola ogni tanto. Il moro gli accarezzava le cosce ricoperte da sottili peli chiari sfiorandole con i polpastrelli, facendolo rabbrividire.

«Adesso Alè, io lo voglio fare adesso. Possiamo?»

«Va bene Gennà, facciamolo.» e aveva fatto spazio spazio ad una mano tra le natiche di Genn.

«No Alè, io lo voglio fare subito.» aveva mormorato fermandolo e sfilandogli lentamente i boxer in malo modo.

«Ma Gennà, non abbiamo ancora provato con due dita e credi di riuscire...» e Gennaro era scoppiato a ridere. «Cosa c'è?»

«Mi fai ridere quando ti vanti.» aveva detto allungando il busto per baciargli la fronte e accarezzandogli lentamente l'erezione, prima di passargli un preservativo che aveva preso in precedenza.

«Non mi sto vantando!» aveva protestato.

«Non arrabbiarti, dai, scusa.» aveva mormorato baciandogli gli angoli della bocca, poi l'aveva osservato infilarsi il profilattico con qualche difficoltà, trattenendosi dall'aiutarlo perché avrebbe fatto sicuramente peggio.

«Sei pronto?» e gli aveva scoccato un bacio sulle labbra, facendolo sorridere.

«Sì.» e si era calato lentamente su di lui guardandolo negli occhi, facendolo entrare.

«Genn...» aveva mugolato inizialmente. «Gennà!» si era ripreso poi. «Gennà va tutto bene?» aveva chiesto immediatamente, e quasi - _quasi_ _-_ non l'aveva sentito circondare il suo membro, tanto era preoccupato. 

«Sì, sì va tutto bene Alè.» e aveva sorriso nuovamente. _Alex non poteva fargli male_ , non sentiva quasi nulla perché era ancora completamente convinto di questo, ma ancora non era pronto a muoversi. «Aspettiamo un po' adesso, okay?» 

«Tutto quello che vuoi Gè, ma adesso mi dai un bacio?»

E allora si erano baciati per dieci minuti buoni, forse quindici, forse trenta, ogni tanto scoppiando a ridere senza motivo e scambiandosi guardi innamorati. Si sarebbero anche dimenticati del tutto della situazione in cui erano se non fosse che ogni tanto Genn si stringeva intorno al membro di Alex divertendosi a guardarlo sbarrare gli occhi e trattenere il fiato.

«Ti amo Alè.» aveva mormorato Gennaro alzandosi un po' sulle ginocchia per baciargli la fronte, e poi risedendosi su di lui, scordandosi per un attimo di averlo dentro di sé e ritrovandosi a gemere senza preavviso.

Il resto, Alessio, lo ricorda tutto un po' sfuocato. Tranne tutti gli "Alessio" sospirati e gridati dal biondo, che sono chiari nella sua testa, e anche il fatto che a metà si era staccato da lui e si era messo a carponi perché "voglio che lo faccia tu". Alex era rimasto un po' senza parole quando Genn l'aveva fatto uscire e si era allontanato, ma era stato davvero spiazzato alla visone del suo ragazzo così davanti a lui. 

«Dai Alè, mi metti in imbarazzo!» aveva farfugliato Gennaro sedendosi sui propri talloni e girando la testa per fulminarlo con lo sguardo. Alessio aveva riso e gli aveva baciato la parte di pelle in mezzo alle scapole sporgenti, prima di spingerlo di nuovo avanti con il sedere all'aria, questa volta però facendogli appoggiare la testa sul materasso.

«Non dovresti vergognarti di me.» aveva sussurrato.

«Sì invece se mi guardi così!» aveva sbuffato.

«Ma sei bellissimo Gennà, perché vuoi privarmi della tua vista?» aveva ridacchiato Alex. E forse non avrebbe dovuto farlo, perché sulla faccia di Genn si era formato un sorriso leggermente serafico.

«Anche tu sei bello Alè, soprattutto prima quando non riuscivi a parlare al mio minimo movimento, è divertente guardare anche te.» aveva detto piegando la testa per guardarlo, lasciandolo in difficoltà. Quando una risata cristallina aveva lasciato la bocca di Gennaro, Alessio aveva sorriso, aveva gattonato fino alla sua testa, e il biondo aveva tentato di alzarla per baciarlo.

«No Gennà.» l'aveva fermato appoggiando una mano sul retro del suo collo, facendola poi scivolare sulla sua schiena. «Mi piace questa posizione, resta così.» e allora Genn l'aveva guardato divertito. Alex si era accucciato accanto a lui allo stesso modo, baciandogli le labbra per un po' di tempo, rischiando più volte di cadere dal letto. E, forse, erano un po' ridicoli così.

«Alè, ho voglia, ti prego.» aveva mormorato Gennaro più tardi, premendo la testa contro il cuscino per evitare il suo sguardo e iniziando ad accarezzarsi lentamente.

«Va bene, va bene. Ma tu non toccarti.» e il biondo aveva grugnito infastidito, obbedendogli, mentre Alessio si posizionava di nuovo dietro di lui e gli prendeva in mano l'erezione, facendolo sospirare. «Pronto?»

L'ansito di Genn gli era bastato come risposta, e si era spinto dentro di lui facendoli gemere entrambi.

Per il resto Alex ricorda che gli aveva baciato più volte la schiena, che aveva incrociato le dita alle sue contro il materasso e che il biondo l'aveva aiutato a masturbarlo con l'altra mano. La sua mente non riusciva a pensare ad altro che non fosse Gennaro. Gennaro Gennaro Gennaro. Continuava a ripeterlo e ad urlarlo. E a dirgli che lo amava. Che lo ama. Lo ama anche adesso, sì.

Dopo essere venuti entrambi Genn si era rannicchiato sul bordo del letto, e Alex si era steso su un fianco, facendo aderire il petto alla schiena del biondo, e gli aveva accarezzato le natiche. Alessio proprio non ce la faceva a non farlo, a non tentare di rimediare al pasticcio che era appena avvenuto in quella parte tanto sensibile, anche se l'ultima volta al biondo aveva dato fastidio il fatto che lo toccasse lì in quel modo.

«Gè, stai bene? Ti ho fatto male?» gli aveva chiesto.

«Sto bene, non mi hai fatto male.» aveva mormorato.

«Avevi tanta paura, prima?» aveva continuato.

«Prima di cosa?» e Alex un po' si era preoccupato, perché il tono di Genn era immensamente triste.

«Prima di farlo.»

«No.»

«Gennà, a che pensi?» e Gennaro si era girato sorridendo come non mai, e aveva cominciato a ridere contro il collo del moro, facendogli il solletico. Era un pochino lunatico, sì.

«Che adesso lo potremo fare quando vogliamo, no? Ormai è fatta Alè.»


	4. Sfortuna

Gennaro aveva avuto modo di dimostrargli più volte di quanto fosse sfigato. Quando rovesciava o rompeva le cose, quando sbagliava un orario, quando qualcosa non funzionava. Era sempre e solo colpa sua.

«Visto?» aveva sbuffato una volta, sedendosi a peso morto su una panchina del parco, incrociando le braccia. «Sono io, è tutta colpa mia se ora tu te ne devi andare!»

«Perchè dovrebbe essere colpa tua?»

«Perchè io sono io, e porto sfiga ovunque! Quando mai è successo che qualcuno riesca finalmente ad amare una persona che ricambi, ma poi debba partire per l'università dall'altra parte dell'Italia?» aveva gridato esasperato, e una famiglia si era girata a guardarlo. Alessio aveva in qualche modo sorriso alla madre, poi gli si era seduto accanto.

«Qualche cosa faremo Gennà, intanto cerchiamo di...»

«E se venissi con te?» l'aveva interrotto.

***

Alessio presto avrebbe avuto gli esami di maturità, ma, visto che l'avrebbe dovuto lasciare, stava comunque con Genn il più tempo possibile.

Si ricorda in particolare di una mattinata, quando si erano appena svegliati a casa di Alex. Il moro aveva sentito salire Gennaro a cavalcioni sopra di lui, dopo che era rimasto impassibile ai suoi tentativi di fargli aprire gli occhi.

«Alè? Sei sveglio?» gli aveva chiesto baciandogli la fronte, ottenendo un borbottio indefinito in risposta. «Hai dormito male?»

Alex aveva aperto gli occhi stanchi, e aveva premuto sul dorso del compagno con un braccio, per farselo cadere addosso. E lo sapeva, sapeva benissimo che Genn lo faceva apposta, che era crudele e che gli piaceva vederlo soffrire e sforzarsi. Il moro lo pensava soprattuto di prima mattina.

«Non ho proprio dormito, invece. Gennà, non possiamo fare l'amore tutte le notti. E se i miei si insospettissero?» aveva sussurrato accarezzandogli i capelli con movimenti pigri delle mani.

«Ma Alè, credevo ti piacesse.» e Gennaro sapeva che fosse così, ma voleva sentirselo dire. Perchè era crudele.

«Mi piace Gennà, da impazzire, ma poi sono troppo stanco e devo studiare.» aveva mormorato, concedendogli di avere questa soddisfazione, mentre l'altro gli baciava le labbra sorridendo.

«Cos'è che ti piace da impazzire?» lo aveva provocato. Genn adorava sentire ogni singolo particolare che faceva perdere il controllo ad Alex, sapere sempre di più come farlo stare bene. O almeno così si sforzava di pensare il moro, ma sapeva che Gennaro fosse cosciente del fatto che lui non avesse voglia di rispondergli, e che fosse solamente crudele.

«Come mai sei così di buon umore oggi?» aveva sbuffato, coprendogli le spalle con il lenzuolo.

«Tu che dici?»

Il biondo gli era saltato di nuovo a cavalcioni, e aveva preso a dargli baci sul collo, alzandosi piano piano sul suo mento, sapendo che Alessio fosse stanco, ma continuando comunque.

«Rispondimi.» gli aveva ordinato.

«Mi piace quando facciamo l'amore.» aveva generalizzato arrossendo, abbassando lo sguardo, evitando quello ipnotizzate di Genn che voleva costringerlo a parlargli.

«Sì, ma perché?»

Il tono di Gennaro era deciso, le sue dita gelide scivolavano sul petto di Alessio, che aveva cominciato ad alzarsi e ad abbassarsi velocemente quando le labbra, e successivamente la lingua, di Genn avevano deciso di concentrarsi anche su di esso.

«Gennà,» aveva sospirato, «non possiamo adesso.»

Il biondo lo aveva guardato, sorridendo divertito. «Non voglio farlo, infatti. So che non ti piace appena sveglio, anche se i segnali che manda il tuo corpo non sembrano essere d'accordo. Questa tua ossessione non la capisco. Io farei l'amore con te tutto il giorno...» aveva sussurrato prima che Alessio lo fermasse con un bacio, perchè proprio non ce la faceva di prima mattina a tenere in piedi una conversazione. E forse no, Gennaro non era crudele, parlava solamente troppo, ma Alex non aveva la stessa forza.

«È solo che adesso c'è la mia famiglia.» si era giustificato accarezzandogli i capelli.

«Non è vero Alè, me l'hai detto tu che non ti piace e basta.» aveva sbuffato sorridendo. «Ma quando vivremo assieme non avremo il problema degli altri.»

«Gennà?» l'aveva chiamato sconcertato, perchè gli aveva detto chiaramente che fosse impossibile da esaudire, la sua richiesta di andare con lui.

«Eh?» aveva risposto con nonchalance, guardandolo negli occhi.

«Cosa significa che vivremo insieme?» aveva chiesto, smettendo di toccargli i capelli.

«Me l'hai promesso tu ieri, ricordi?» e aveva mugolato infastidito, muovendo la testa sotto le sue mani.

«No, non ricordo.» aveva borbottato tirandogli una ciocca di capelli, e Gennaro aveva lasciato cadere la testa sul suo petto, sospirando soddisfatto.

«Stavi per venire.» e adesso ad Alessio l'immagine era chiara nella testa.

«Ora ricordo. Ma non vale! Stavamo facendo sesso, ti avrei giurato anche che la terra fosse piatta!» e Gennaro aveva sorriso al ricordo. «Non sorridere così!»

Gennaro gli aveva baciato lentamente la mascella, poi «Ti prometto che non ti minaccerò più di non farti venire.» aveva mormorato.

«Sei stato terribile. Come hai potuto negarmi un orgasmo?» aveva sbuffato ritirando le mani dalla sua testa.

«Te l'avrei fatto raggiungere lo stesso, lo sai.» e gliele aveva prese tra le sue.

«Gennà? Vuoi davvero venire a Milano con me?» aveva mormorato, incrociando le dita alle sue.

«Sì, ti prego. Lo so che ti incasinerei solo tutto, ma voglio venire con te.»

«Tu vieni sempre con me.» aveva sorriso malizioso.

«No Alè... Quanto sei squallido?» aveva scosso la testa, stranamente senza spingerlo via.

«E credi di riuscire a sopportarmi?» e a Gennaro era venuto un dubbio, vista tanta insistenza.

«Alè... Non mi vuoi?» aveva chiesto preoccupato.

«Sì che ti voglio, ma come facciamo?»

«Mi trovo un lavoro là, ho delle buone referenze, no?»

«Ma se avrai rotto sì e no dieci tazzine, da quando lavori al bar.» aveva sorriso pizzicandogli i fianchi, facendogli il solletico.

«Guarda che hanno detto che è stato solo un "incidente di percorso".» aveva riso dopo avergli fermato le dita premendosele contro, per poi sfoderare uno dei suoi migliori bronci.

«Dieci incidenti.» aveva puntualizzato accarezzandolo con i pollici. Gennaro si era rilassato, ed aveva immerso i polpastrelli tra i capelli bruni di Alessio in un gesto praticamente automatico.

«Sì, va beh.»

«E quando hai quasi ucciso quella ragazza perchè mi stava parlando? Mi stupisco che non ti abbiano ancora licenziato.»

Alessio aveva ricordato di quando era andato a trovarlo al lavoro, e una ragazza gli aveva chiesto indicazioni per la piazza principale della città. Gennaro aveva perso subito le staffe e aveva cominciato a gridarle contro, spaventando tutti i clienti. Non aveva mai visto una vista scena più divertente, è un pochino si sente in colpa a pensarlo - ma poco poco.

«Non l'ho quasi uccisa! E ci stava provando con te!» aveva detto tirandogli quasi impercettibilmente i capelli.

«Come vuoi, ma avevi in mano un coltello.» aveva sorriso: l'immagine del biondo che la minacciava agitandolo era ancora impressa nella sua mente.

«Stavo tagliando i limoni!» si era difeso, poggiando le mani sul suo petto e alzando il busto, restando però seduto sul suo bacino.

«A cosa ti servissero ancora non l'ho capito.»

«Volevo metterti una fettina sul bordo del bicchiere per decorarlo. Non volevo farla scappare così!» aveva protestato, spalancando gli occhi.

«Mh.»

«Sì okay, forse volevo che se ne andasse, ma non l'ho fatto apposta. Lo stavo facendo per te, dovresti ringraziarmi.» e aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia.

«In effetti sei stato adorabile da geloso.» aveva sorriso, sistemandogli un ciufo di capelli.

«Parlavo della fettina di limone. Per il fatto della gelosia dovresti chiedermi scusa, invece.» aveva borbottato.

«Io non avevo colpa.» e aveva alzato il busto per abbracciarlo e tirarselo addosso. «Ma mi sembra che ti abbia chiesto scusa lo stesso, no?»

«Mh, sì.» e Gennaro aveva sorriso, al ricordo.

«Smettila di sorridere così! Forse... Forse possiamo...»

Alessio ci stava davvero pensando. Forse avrebbero potuto trovare una sistemazione, non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio. Con Genn stava fin troppo bene, se ne era appena accorto, e gli sembrava impossibile rinunciare a tutto quello. Forse avrebbe potuto concedergli di fare sesso di prima mattina, perché si sentiva davvero bene, con lui in quel momento. Ma qualcuno aveva aperto la porta.

In fondo Alex lo sapeva, sapeva che un giorno sarebbe successo, era impossibile che non venissero scoperti, prima o poi, e quello era stato il momento.

Il biondo si era alzato di scatto, accanto al letto, guardando il fratello di Alex che interrompeva il suo discorso sull'andare al supermercato, guardandoli con occhi sbarrati. La prima cosa che Alessio aveva fatto era stata coprire prontamente il corpo di Genn con le lenzuola, e poi aveva preso parte allo scambio di sguardi paralizzati che si stavano lanciando i due.

Dopo un po' Nando era uscito, senza dire una parola, lasciandoli soli.

Gennaro era immediatamente saltato addosso ad Alex, e l'aveva stretto con quanta più forza potesse.

«Visto Alè? Sono io. Io porto sfiga. Scusa.»

Ricorda ancora tutto lo strano discorso che Nando gli aveva fatto, una volta che l'aveva trovato in cucina a bere un bicchiere d'acqua. Aveva detto che li capiva, che era normale, che non se ne dovevano vergognare e che se non erano pronti non l'avrebbe detto a nessuno nemmeno lui.

Ma soprattutto ricorda di quanto l'avesse preso in giro, di quanto avesse riso e si fosse divertito a paragonare lui e Gennaro a due prime donne e di quanti sguardi complici e maliziosi gli avesse lanciato nei giorni successivi.

Ancora di più è chiaro il ricordo di quanto l'avesse incoraggiato a portare il biondo con sé. Diceva che sarebbe stato difficile mantenere una relazione a distanza, che starebbe stato male, che non voleva vederlo piangere e che soprattutto Genn non avrebbe potuto farcela. Gli aveva detto che se n'era già accorto, Gennaro pendeva dalle sue labbra, si preoccupava per lui, era geloso e soffriva la sua mancanza, e che non sarebbe mai resistito così a lungo lontano da lui.

***

Alessio ricorda di quanto avesse stressato Gennaro con gli esami di fine anno, che aveva voluto assolutamente organizzargli una festa al mare per festeggiare il suo 68 e che era stata al solito posto del faló.

Al pomeriggio, appena arrivati, avevano piantato l'ombrellone e si erano messi tutti in costume, tranne Genn.

«Gè? Perché non ti spogli?» gli aveva chiesto Alex, divertendosi a vederlo sbarrare gli occhi e arrossire alla sua domanda fraintendibile.

Il biondo aveva borbottato «Mi brucio. Mi brucio sempre.»

«Vuoi privarci della fantastica visione di te in costume da bagno?» aveva ironizzato Cesare, Alessio aveva sorriso malizioso e Gennaro aveva alzato il dito medio, girandosi e togliendosi la maglia.

Si era accovacciato subito all'ombra dell'ombrellone, avendo paura di scottarsi, e Alessio gli si era avvicinato ridendo. Seduti uno di fronte all'altro, i fianchi a circa venti centimetri di distanza gli uni a quelli dell'altro, le gambe di Alex piegate quasi a circondare Genn, si erano guardati sorridendo divertiti. Il moro aveva tentato di spalmargli abbondantemente la crema solare in faccia, mentre l'altro rideva.

«Stai fermo, dai!» aveva sbuffato Alessio passando i pollici sugli zigomi alti del biondo.

«Ma mi fai ridere Alè!» e aveva tentato di rilassare la faccia, pensando sempre meno a quanto il suo compagno fosse buffo così concentrato e sempre più sulle sue mani che gli accarezzavano il viso. Aveva aperto piano gli occhi, sorridendogli, e poi li aveva sbarrati infastidito. «Iniziano a guardarci Alè.» e questo aveva scostato le mani.

«Girati. Ti spalmo la crema sulla schiena e poi fai da solo.» aveva mormorato.

«Può sempre farlo qualcun altro.»

«Ho detto che lo faccio io.» perchè Gennaro poteva anche essere magrolino e pallido, ma era pur sempre bellissimo e qualcuno avrebbe potuto adocchiarlo, quindi l'aveva steso a pancia in giù e aveva preso più a massaggiargli le spalle che a spalmargli la crema.

Gennaro aveva chiuso gli occhi, sospirando. «Alè, mi fai un massaggio?» aveva chiesto.

«E che sto facendo, mh?» aveva sbuffato - senza essere veramente scocciato.

«Mh.» aveva mugolato solamente.

«Che scena gay...» avevano sentito ridere Antonio, e allora si erano alzati di malavoglia, sfoderando i loro migliori diti medi. «Io inizio ad avere dei sospetti, eh, andrete pure a vivere insieme.» aveva continuato a ridere.

«Sì Antò, siamo gay e scopiamo tutti i giorni, hai qualcosa in contrario?» aveva detto Gennaro, guardandolo annoiato, e per un momento ad Alessio era preso il panico che lo prendesse per vero.

«No, niente, niente. Solo, niente scene sdolcinate in pubblico, per favore.» aveva sorriso alzando le mani.

***

Erano andati a mangiare l'anguria, e Alex ricorda ancora di Genn tutto concentrato, seduto da solo sotto l'ombrellone a togliere i semi dalla sua fetta sporcandosi tutte le dita, e a succhiare e mordere con le sopracciglia corrucciate e l'espressione da bambino.

Appena aveva alzato lo sguardo, aveva trovato Alessio, a pochi metri da sé, a guardarlo sorridendo con il labbro inferiore tra i denti.

«Hai voglia Alè?» gli aveva chiesto strizzando gli occhi per il sole e porgendogli la fetta d'anguria.

«Tantissima.» e Gennaro era arrossito, mentre l'altro gli si sedeva accanto. «Ma questa l'hai tutta rovinata.» aveva detto respingendo la sua mano.

«Sei una persona squallida.» aveva detto scuotendo la testa.

«Cos'ho fatto adesso?»

«Hai detto che hai tantissima voglia.»

«E quindi? A vederti mangiare così è ovvio che mi venga voglia.» e Gennaro l'aveva fulminato con lo sguardo. C'era voluto un po' perchè Alessio capisse. «Voglia di mangiare anguria, scemo.» aveva sbottato. «Sei pessimo.» e si era allontanato da lui, lasciandolo interdetto per un po'.

«Vaffanculo!» gli aveva gridato poi il biondo, e sì, poi era intenzionato ad andarci.

***

La sera si erano seduti distanti, per compensare le cose "fraintendibili" di poco prima.

Non avevano portato nemmeno una chitarra, quella volta, e cosa avrebbero potuto fare allora intorno al falò? Dopo che Alessio aveva bocciato l'idea delle storie dell'orrore per volere delle occhiate di Gennaro, si erano ritrovati tutti a giocare ad "obbligo o verità". Ad Alex non piaceva, soprattutto adesso che aveva qualcosa di grande da nascondere, ma non era riuscito a deviare anche questa proposta.

Era andato tutto bene all'inizio, a parte un "Hai mai baciato qualcuno del tuo stesso sesso?" di Antonio, che era stato risolto con un "Ma per chi mi hai preso?" - seguito da uno sguardo furioso di Genn.

Le cose si erano fatte problematiche dopo, quando a Gennaro era stato ordinato di fare il bagno nudo.

«Così si ammala!» aveva protestato Alessio. Non aveva scatenato tanto stupore, perchè era noto a tutti il suo essere protettivo - soprattutto nei confronti del biondo - e avevano rinunciato già da un pezzo a capirne il motivo.

«Dai Alè, solo qualche secondo, e poi lo copriamo subito!» e non aveva trovato nulla da protestare.

Così Genn non li aveva neanche degnati di uno sguardo, e si era allontanato, perchè se al suo ragazzo andava bene allora non doveva essere così male. Gennaro si fidava di lui, era completamente nelle sue mani, consapevole che Alessio non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male.

E poi voleva vendicarsi e farlo preoccupare.

Quando il biondo aveva raggiunto una distanza sufficiente perchè gli altri lo vedessero come una sola piccola figura nera, si era tolto il costume ed era entrato nell'acqua ghiacciata, imprecando.

Cesare e Antonio erano corsi verso di lui con un asciugamano urlando «Devi immergere anche la testa!» mentre gli altri ridevano.

«Siete delle teste di cazzo!» aveva ringhiato Alessio, mentre vedeva chiaramente il piccolo omino nero rabbrividire piegando le gambe e accucciandosi sotto l'acqua, per poi saltare fuori immediatamente.

Gli avevano lanciato l'asciugamano, che si era subito avvolto addosso, tremando.

Gennaro era tornato ridendo apertamente e battendo i denti e, cazzo, era bellissimo così, con i capelli bagnati e infagottato nel tessuto spugnoso. E ovviamente se ne erano accorte anche le ragazze.

Già ad Alessio non andava giù che i suoi amici avessero rischiato di vedergli un lembo di pelle di troppo, figuriamoci loro.

Due di loro gli avevano fatto spazio, e lui si era seduto in mezzo.

«Gennà, ma il costume?» aveva chiesto Alessio infastidito.

«'Sti stronzi non me lo vogliono ridare.» aveva sbuffato - o almeno ci aveva provato, facendo ridere un po' tutti.

La ragazza alla destra di Gennaro gli aveva posato una mano sul ginocchio, e aveva cominciato a parlargli, facendolo sorridere. Successivamente gli aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla, e piano piano si era avvicinato a lui, provando a far combaciare le loro labbra. A quel punto Alex era saltato in piedi, e con un "Io vado a casa" se ne era andato via, senza dare spiegazioni a nessuno e evitando ogni sguardo.

Aveva stretto i pugni ed era corso fino al parcheggio poco distante, dove aveva cominciato a prendere a pugni i piccoli cespugli e i mucchietti di sabbia che si erano formati sul pavimento, temendo il peggio. E se Gennaro fosse tornato etero? Se non gli piacesse più? Se l'avesse perso. No, ormai avevano deciso tutto per Milano, e il biondo ci teneva tanto. Alessio era solamente furioso con lui. Con lui e con i suoi amici. E quella ragazza. E le altre ragazze. E con chiunque si avvicinasse a lui. O lo guardasse.

Poco dopo, quando Alex era perso nei suoi pensieri confusi camminando avanti e indietro, una figura con un asciugamano messo a mo' di mantello e una testolina bionda e bagnata l'aveva raggiunto.

Gennaro non aveva detto nulla, aveva solamente preso Alessio per i fianchi e si era allungato sulle punte dei piedi, in cerca di un bacio che il moro non gli aveva concesso. Di conseguenza aveva cominciato a saltellare, mentre l'espressione di Alex piano piano si ammorbidiva, diventando un vero e proprio sorriso. Il biondo allora si era allontanato un po', per darsi lo slancio prima di saltargli addosso e raggiungere le sue labbra, facendo scoppiare il moro a ridere mentre lo prendeva in braccio.

«Scusa Alè, non l'ho fatto apposta, non volevo farti ingelosire.» aveva piagnucolato dopo.

«Tu non le vedrai più quelle ragazze, chiaro?»

Gennaro aveva annuito.

«La prossima volta le cacci, o mi chiami e le caccio io, va bene?»

Il biondo aveva annuito nervoso mordendosi un labbro, che Alessio aveva subito baciato.

«Non ti devi più avvicinare a nessuno.»

«Alè, hai qualcosa da darmi per vestirmi? Io non ho ancora il costume...» aveva borbottato.

«Me ne sono accorto.» aveva detto facendogli mezzo sorriso, abbassando per un attimo lo sguardo sul principio d'erezione che premeva contro la maglia di Alessio.

«Lo so che mi sono comportato male, ma adesso hai voglia?» aveva mormorato il biondo, arrossendo.

«Tantissima.»


	5. Fastidio

Una delle prime emozioni che Alex ricorda di Genn, appena trasferiti, era il fastidio. Si erano creati una loro routine, una serie di azioni incastrate tra loro alla perfezione che rendevano il tutto tranquillo, e al biondo questo dava fastidio.

Gennaro e Alessio avevano trovato un appartamento nella periferia di Milano, a due minuti a piedi dal bar in cui il biondo si era assicurato di trovare lavoro. Il suo turno era dalle otto in punto di mattina - se avesse sgarrato anche di poco avrebbe rischiato di rimanere disoccupato, visto che era anche posticipato di mezz'ora rispetto agli altri dipendenti - fino a mezzogiorno, e dalle quindici alle diciotto.

Alla mattina si svegliavano più o meno insieme, visto che le lezioni di Alessio cominciavano o alle otto o alle nove, al variare dei giorni, e finivano ad orari sempre diversi. Il moro aveva però ogni giorno venti minuti di metropolitana da fare per arrivare all'università e per tornare, perchè aveva insistito a trovare un posto in cui vivere che fosse vicino al bar dove lavorasse Genn, in modo da non fargli correre alcun pericolo - nonostante fosse riuscito a procurarsi degli orari in cui la criminalità a Milano non fosse tanto alta.

A seconda del tempo a disposizione di Alex mangiavano insieme a pranzo, poi il moro rimaneva a casa e tornava all'università alla sera, per gli ultimi corsi, tre volte a settimana, e arrivava a casa alle diciannove. Era solito a trovare Gennaro in cucina a leggere, cucinare o usare il computer quando arrivava, e, appena lo vedeva, il biondo gli saltava addosso sorridendo e lo abbracciava con tutto se stesso.

«Mi manchi.» mugolava ogni volta. Alessio provava a dirgli che ora era lì con lui e che non ce n'era motivo, ma tutto ciò che otteneva in risposta era «Ma mi machi, Alè, mi manchi.»

***

Il loro appartamento non era molto grande. Cominciava con una piccola e spoglia entrata di qualche metro quadrato contenente un semplice attaccapanni e con i muri bianchi – come, del resto, tutta la casa.

Più avanti, dopo uno stipite senza porta, c'era il salotto, collegato alla cucina da una piccola porticina scorrevole che rimaneva sempre aperta. Il televisore risaltava tra il divano grigio e consumato e i mobili vecchi, era forse una delle cose più moderne che avessero, lì.

La cucina era composta dal fornello e qualche piano di lavoro. Il frigo poteva essere pieno o vuoto, non c'erano vie di mezzo, il tavolo lì accanto bastava per quattro persone e avevano un microonde d'emergenza - più che altro per Alessio - in un angolo.

Dal salotto partiva un piccolo corridoio che portava ad un bagno con una minuscola vasca oltre al necessario, e, in fondo, alla loro camera da letto. C'era un grande letto matrimoniale, l'armadio costantemente aperto e vestiti, carte, avanzi e oggetti vari campeggiavano allegramente tutt'intorno. Avevano una piccola terrazza che si affacciava sulla strada più o meno trafficata, occupata completamente dallo stendino per i panni, e che quindi veniva inutilizzata.

***

Si erano creati delle abitudini, avevano trovato presto la loro quotidianità, e questo inquietava Genn.

Gennaro non era persona che si abitua. Stava sempre a cercare scuse per non fare qualcosa e sostituirlo con qualcos'altro. L'unica cosa che sembrava vagamente ad un abitudine era la costante presenza di Alessio vicino a sé, ma non la considerava tale. Gennaro sapeva semplicemente che era giusto così, non c'era modo di cambiarlo. Come bisognasse dormire la notte, o come bisognasse respirare, o mangiare, lui e Alessio bisognavano di stare insieme.

***

Alex ricorda della mattina in cui Genn si era stranamente svegliato prima del solito.

«Alè?» l'aveva chiamato, tirandogli un po' la maglia da dietro la schiena, ma vedendo che non rispondeva aveva sbuffato, si era tolto le coperte di dosso ed era sceso dal letto. Dopo aver camminato fino alla parte dell'altro, si era infilato accanto a lui con cautela e gli aveva lasciato un bacio sulle labbra, prima di raggomitolarsi tra le sue braccia. Alessio gli aveva coperto le spalle e baciato il capo, lasciando poi le labbra in quella posizione. Subito Gennaro si era spaventato, trovandolo sveglio.

«Alè tu... Tu mi hai visto?» aveva balbettato. Il moro poteva sentire la sua faccia ardere contro il suo petto. Aveva mormorato qualcosa che doveva essere un "sì" contro i suoi capelli, stringendolo un po' più vicino a sé.

Erano rimasti così per una manciata di minuti, e Gennaro stava per addormentarsi di nuovo, tanto gli piaceva quella posizione. Avrebbe potuto anche viverci, così, perché alla fine a lui non piacevano la normalità e la banalità, ma era pur sempre Alex, quello. Il suo Alex. Il suo profumo gli inondava le narici, il suo corpo così perfetto lo avvolgeva e non poteva chiedere di meglio.

Ma la sveglia era suonata, facendoli sospirare entrambi pesantemente. Alessio aveva allungato un braccio per spegnerla, e poi aveva ripreso a stringere Genn.

«Gè? Andiamo?» gli aveva chiesto dopo un po'. Gennaro aveva annuito a fatica, prima di baciargli le labbra e di scostare le coperte ad entrambi. Si erano alzati di malavoglia e andati in cucina, a fare colazione.

Mentre Alessio versava il caffè e lui spalmava la marmellata sul pane, il biondo aveva borbottato «Alè, è strano.»

«Che cosa?» aveva chiesto girandosi verso di lui.

Aveva preso un bel respiro e «Tutto questo. Noi che ci svegliamo insieme in modo così pacifico, facciamo colazione e poi andiamo al lavoro. È strano.»

E Alessio aveva capito, come sempre, che quello che lo spaventava era la monotonia, che non voleva essere come tutti gli altri, che stava bene, ma non gli bastava. E Gennaro aveva paura che lo fraintendesse, che capisse che quella situazione non la volesse, che volesse tornare a casa, ma non era così. E Alex l'aveva capito subito. «Ci siamo appena trasferiti, Gennà, è normale.»

«E poi diventerà un po' meno normale?» e Alessio aveva sorriso, e si era avvicinato per baciarlo.

«Sì.» aveva mormorato poggiando la fronte alla sua. «Se ci provi anche tu.» e il biondo l'aveva guardato storto.

Perchè anche ad Alessio, alla fine, le cose sembravano strane. L'affinità che c'era prima era diminuita; adesso che il bisogno di stare insieme era soddisfatto, il più delle volte erano felici, felici e basta. Ma al moro non bastava essere felice e basta. Lui voleva l'emozione, voleva poter lottare per ottenere qualche momento speciale con Gennaro, ma di momenti speciali non ce ne erano. Forse era solo che non li stavano affatto cercando. Prima Genn faceva di tutto per vederlo, adesso stavano sempre insieme, sì, ma lui era diverso, si conteneva di più, era più perfetto, come se avesse paura di rovinare tutto.

«Lamentati, piangi, arrabbiati, eccitati, fai qualcosa, ma non trattenerti.» aveva detto, anche lui dopo un bel respiro. E non gli era piaciuto, perchè non voleva di certo comandare l'essere di Gennaro dicendogli cosa fare, perchè il suo ragazzo gli sarebbe dovuto piacere in ogni sua forma, ma il biondo questo fortunatamente non l'aveva notato.

«Eccitati?» aveva sorriso invece, con un pizzico di malizia che ad Alex piaceva, dove riusciva a scovare un po' del suo Genn.

«Se serve.» aveva alzato le spalle innocentemente.

«Posso?» gli aveva chiesto con una punta di felicità nello sguardo.

«Adesso?»

«No, non adesso, in generale. Tu mi vorrai lo stesso? Anche se sarò insopportabile?»

«Mica mi sono innamorato di un te perfetto.» aveva mormorato passandogli una mano nel ciuffo biondo, prima di lasciare un bacio sulla sua fronte. «Non che tu non lo sia. Insomma, per me. Hai capito, no?»

Gennaro aveva riso e l'aveva guardato divertito mentre lui lo fulminava con lo sguardo, poi aveva alzato le mani, si era fatto prendere in braccio e adagiare sul piano accanto al lavandino. Aveva divaricato le gambe in un modo goffo che nessuno dei due aveva mai visto, facendo posto ad Alessio, che si era infilato lì in mezzo e si era arreso lentamente ai baci che il biondo gli dava.

«Alè?» lo aveva chiamato pian piano, staccandosi da lui. «Mi sono seduto sul pane.» aveva mormorato arrossendo, muovendosi per cercare di spostarsi un po' più in là sul bancone. «Mi dà troppo fastidio stare così, scusa.»

Alessio aveva sbuffato e «Tu sì che sai rovinare i momenti romantici.» aveva borbottato.

«Chiamalo romantico, il tuo discorso.» e il moro gli aveva alzato il dito medio davanti agli occhi. «Mi dai la tua felpa?» gli aveva chiesto afferrandogli un lembo di stoffa sul petto e tirandolo, ignorando completamente il suo gesto.

Alex aveva scosso la testa sbuffando una risata, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi dell'altro. «Sei un idiota.» aveva sussurrato. Gli aveva abbassato la cerniera dei pantaloni, per cambiarlo, e Genn aveva immediatamente unito le labbra alle sue. «Aspetta...» aveva detto subito dopo, allontanandosi, capendo che cosa stesse succedendo al biondo tra le gambe. «Mi dispiace Gennà, adesso non possiamo fare nulla, dobbiamo andare.» aveva mormorato leggermente imbarazzato.

Gennaro si era morso il labbro, guardandolo tristemente.

«Mi dispiace Gennà.» aveva ripetuto, stringendolo mentre scendeva dal ripiano con movimenti innaturali.

«Ti prego.» aveva sussurrato mentre i suoi occhi si facevano lucidi.

«Quando torniamo lo facciamo due volte.» aveva provato a contrattare.

«Tre.» aveva deciso il biondo.

«Tre.» aveva confermato.

«Cinque.»

«Cinque.»

«Fino a che non ce la facciamo più.»

«Fino a che non ce la facciamo più.» aveva ripetuto, baciandogli il naso, prima di prendere la sua tazza sul lavandino e andarsi a preparare.

«Alè?» l'aveva però chiamato, prima, facendolo voltare. «Va meglio così?»

«Va meglio secondo te?»

«Meglio, sì.»

«Meglio, allora.»

***

Quella sera, quando Alessio era tornato aveva trovato una cartone della pizza sul tavolo della cucina e Gennaro che indossava un'enorme maglietta bianca quasi trasparente e un paio di boxer neri, rannicchiato su una sedia che lo aspettava.

Si erano salutati, e per tutto il tempo in cui il moro aveva mangiato la prima fetta di pizza - il biondo invece diceva di non volerne sapere, che non aveva fame - Genn l'aveva guardato col suo fare psicopatico e inquietante. Alex non sapeva se andare da lui o continuare a mangiare, ogni cosa gli faceva paura. Aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?

Non gli era servito molto per capire che semplicemente Gennaro voleva che mantenesse la promessa fatta quella mattina, e non ci era voluto tanto nemmeno per farlo.

***

La mattina dopo Alex era stato svegliato dalla sveglia, mentre si era accorto che Genn era già sveglio da un po' e squadrava l'aria sbuffando tra sè e sé, rimanendo immobile.

Per un po' Alessio l'aveva fissato, cercando di capire cos'avesse, ma il biondo non dava segni di volerlo far scoprire.

«Alè... Restiamo a letto?» aveva bobottato dopo qualche minuto. Il moro si era stranamente sentito sollevato, adesso, sapendo che voleva stare con lui, e che quindi non era il problema.

«Non possiamo Gennà.» aveva risposto, cercando il suo sguardo, che però teneva incollato al soffitto.

«Non voglio andare al lavoro.»

«Oh, andiamo, non puoi stare a letto tutto il giorno.» e il biondo era arrossito senza un preciso motivo.

Alex aveva provato a stringerselo addosso, ma l'altro l'aveva subito respinto con un gesto secco, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Ma che ti prende adesso?» gli aveva chiesto, leggermente offeso. Forse non leggermente. No, era del tutto offeso, invece. Offeso e arrabbiato, perchè non aveva fatto nulla di male e non ci poteva fare niente, ed era una delle cose che più non gli piacevano, questa. Quando qualcuno era nervoso di suo e tutto ricadeva contro di lui, non lo sopportava.

«Ho caldo.» aveva bofonchiato, senza accennare a nessun gesto di pentimento o scuse.

«Ma se sei quasi nudo!» aveva replicato Alessio, infastidito.

«Mi vergogno.»

«Come fai a vergognarti se ieri hai voluto fare l'amore fino a tarda notte?» aveva chiesto alzandosi e dirigendosi verso le finestre per dispetto, ricevendo un borbottio senza senso in risposta.

Gennaro aveva perso la pazienza quando Alessio aveva aperto le tende, come aveva previsto.

«Vaffanculo!» aveva gridato.

«Dobbiamo alzarci.» si era giustificato, con quell'aria arrogante che sapeva non piacere al biondo.

«Vaffanculo.» aveva ripetuto, questa volta con più calma.

«Ma dobbiamo andare tra poco.» e aveva aperto l'armadio cercando dei vestiti da mettersi, possibilmente larghi e comodi, come a Genn non piaceva vedergli indossare.

«Vaffanculo.»

«Gennà non puoi stare a casa, devi alzar...»

«Non ci riesco.» l'aveva interrotto, nascondendo la testa sotto al cuscino. «Mi fa male tutto.» aveva bofonchiato, sentendo la sua faccia arrossire completamente.

«Gennà...» aveva mormorato trattenendo una risata, con un tono che avrebbe dovuto essere confortante.

«Non prendermi per il culo adesso.» aveva detto facendo sbucare la bocca dal suo nascondiglio improvvisato, per parlare.

«Oh, invece sì.» aveva riso avvicinandosi e baciandogli le labbra, accarezzandogli le natiche.

«No Alè... Ma quanto sei squallido?» aveva sussurrato prima di morderlo, accennando un sorriso, senza avere nessuna intenzione di scoprire il resto del viso.

Alessio si era steso accanto a lui, continuando a massaggiare, e si era avvicinato al suo orecchio. «Allora vuoi che smetta?»

«No...» aveva mugolato, rannicchiandosi contro di lui. «Stiamo a casa. Non posso di certo andare al lavoro così, e tu devi stare qui a... curarmi.»

Alessio se l'era tirato addosso, incastrando le loro gambe. «Allora dovremo stare attenti a farlo meno spesso, no?» e Gennaro gli aveva tirato un leggero pungo sul petto, strofinandoci la faccia accanto.

«Vaffanculo. Vado, vado... Ma tra cinque minuti, adesso continua.» aveva mormorato, sorridendo beatamente sulla parte finale.

«Gennà?» l'aveva chiamato facendogli alzare la testa. «Meglio.»


	6. Gelosia

Alessio aveva delle compagne di corso, e Gennaro, questo, non era mai riuscito ad accettarlo.

Era geloso anche quando qualcuno guardava Alessio anche per sbaglio, figurarsi adesso che avrebbe dovuto fare un progetto insieme ad una ragazza.

«No Alè.» gli aveva detto con gli occhi pieni di panico, quando glielo aveva annunciato. «No no no. Non puoi cambiare?»

Però no, ormai era fatta e non si poteva sostituire più nulla.

«Tu però con lei non ci esci, state qui così vi controllo.» aveva sbuffato spingendogli il petto con un indice.

Alessio aveva provato a spiegargli, con tutta la calma e la pazienza possibili, che non fosse fattibile, che sarebbero dovuti stare insieme anche senza di lui, ma tutto ciò che aveva ottenuto era stato il divieto di fare sesso per qualche giorno.

***

Gennaro, il giorno in cui Ludovica era venuta da loro – o meglio, da Alessio –, era spuntato come un fungo dalla cucina.

Lei e Alex stavano organizzando il loro progetto, e in un attimo tutta la cattiveria che Genn avrebbe voluto utilizzare si era trasformata in timore. Ludovica aveva un bel viso, lunghi capelli biondo scuro e un fisico a primo impatto perfetto. E Alessio le sorrideva con naturalezza.

Aveva aperto la telecamera interna del suo cellulare tornando in cucina, e si era osservato bene. Lui aveva le occhiaie, i capelli sporchi, la bocca fin troppo larga, sembrava ancora un adolescente e le gambe troppo sottili. Non aveva nemmeno graffi o succhiotti in giro per il corpo, perché negli ultimi tempi aveva vietato ad Alessio di farglieli, e si era sentito ancora più brutto.

Allora per un po' aveva lasciato perdere. Li guardava da lontano, li salutava ogni tanto e rimaneva in camera a rattristirsi perchè sentiva di non poterci fare nulla, non avrebbe mai potuto compete con una come lei. Lui mica ce la faceva a far sorridere Alessio per così tanto tempo, lui dopo un po' si stancava, si lamentava di qualcosa, si innervosiva e gli dava noia. E se Alex non lo avesse più sopportato?

«Alè? Mi fai un succhiotto?» gli chiedeva ogni sera.

«Di nuovo?» rispondeva stranito, però lo accontentava. Succhiava bene bene la pelle sotto il suo collo, o sul suo torace – rigorosamente davanti, così che Gennaro potesse vederlo – fino a far salire il sangue in superficie, poi la mordicchiava lentamente e la baciava, facendo mugolare il biondo e sorridere la prima volta in tutta la giornata.

***

Un giorno però Gennaro aveva preso coraggio, era andato da loro e ci aveva parlato. Ci parlava e lo vedeva ancora di più come Ludovica ci provava con il suo ragazzo. Faceva di tutto per essere perfetta, gli sorrideva, faceva battute e si muoveva in quel modo aggraziato che Genn proprio non era mai riuscito a copiare.

E a lui piaceva sempre di meno.

***

«Alè, basta.» aveva sussurrato il biondo una sera, mentre mangiavano loro due da soli.

«Cosa?» gli aveva chiesto preoccupato. Lo vedeva da un po' che Gennaro era giù di morale.

«Non ce la faccio più a vedervi insieme.» aveva mormorato alzandosi e, guardando a terra, si era messo in piedi vicino a lui.

«Gennà, non ti fidi di me?» gli aveva chiesto facendolo sedere sulle proprie ginocchia e baciandogli una guancia.

«È di lei che non mi fido.» aveva sbuffato appoggiando la schiena al petto di Alessio, che gli aveva circondato i fianchi con le braccia.

«Ma non la conosci nemmeno, è una brava ragazza.» aveva protestato.

«Non mi piace.» aveva borbottato il biondo alzandosi di scatto, perché sentiva che non avrebbe retto ancora per molto. «E la stai difendendo.» ed aveva cominciato a camminare verso l'uscita della stanza.

«Non ti sarai mica arrabbiato, vero?» gli aveva chiesto incredulo. «Dai Gennà!» aveva sbuffato, ma l'altro se ne era già andato in camera.

In realtà Gennaro non era realmente arrabbiato. La rabbia era una copertura - più per se stesso che per Alessio - per la tristezza e lo sconforto, credeva fosse molto meglio così.

Quando Alex aveva deciso di seguirlo, l'aveva trovato già addormentato, abbracciato ad un cuscino con tutto il corpo.

***

Gennaro era rimasto arrabbiato per tutto il giorno seguente, soprattutto vedendoli di nuovo insieme in salotto.

Quando Alessio se ne era andato in bagno, lui le si era seduto accanto, e l'aveva guardata male.

«Perchè hai la penna di Alex?» le aveva chiesto riducendo gli occhi a due fessure.

«Me l'ha data lui.» aveva risposto confusa.

«Perchè non usi la tua?» aveva ringhiato.

«Perchè l'ho dimenticata.»

«L'hai fatto apposta!» aveva gridato, alzandosi di scatto, mentre Alessio irrompeva da loro.

Per un attimo Gennaro aveva perso un battito. Aveva paura della reazione di Alex e di ciò che avrebbe pensato di lui. E se avesse esagerato? Se il moro ne avesse abbastanza di lui e di tutte le sue paranoie? Lo sapeva, adesso l'avrebbe perso.

Invece Alessio era rimasto zitto a guardarlo interrogativo, e si era sentito solo. Solo perchè nessuno adesso era dalla sua parte. Lui era la minoranza e non sapeva che farci.

E per lo più gli occhi gli si stavano inumidendo.

«Alè, io non la voglio!» aveva gridato allora con voce spezzata, ed era corso via per poi chiudersi in bagno, un attimo prima di scoppiare a piangere.

Alex aveva lanciato un'occhiata d'intesa a Ludovica ed era andato da lui.

«Gennà, ma che ti prende?» aveva chiesto attraverso la porta, sentendolo singhiozzare.

«Non importa, tu vai a finire il tuo progetto.» aveva mormorato smettendo per un attimo di piangere.

«No Gennà, adesso dimmi perchè proprio non ti piace.» aveva sussurrato paziente, con un tono rassicurante.

«No, non voglio.»

«Gè, ti prego, non mi piace vederti così.» e allora Gennaro non voleva proprio far stare male il suo ragazzo, e aveva socchiuso la porta, facendo sbucare un occhio lucido. «Adesso sono con te, va bene? Andiamo a dormire.» aveva mormorato sorridendogli per tranquillizzarlo.

«Perché mi porti sempre a dormire quando piango?» aveva chiesto uscendo, strofinandosi un occhio con un pugno.

«Perchè sei stanco, ed è per quello che fai così.» aveva detto passandogli una mano tra i capelli, prima di baciargli la fronte.

Gennaro aveva dondolato i piedi seguendo Alessio, calmandosi un po' alla volta e guardandosi in giro come se fosse la prima volta che avesse attraversato il corridoio.

«Mi metti a dormire per davvero?» aveva chiesto dopo un po', disorientato dal breve pianto.

«Sì.» e gli aveva preso per un attimo i fianchi, e l'aveva baciato.

«E poi torni con lei?» gli aveva chiesto, impassibile ai suoi gesti.

«Poi dormo con te.» aveva sussurrato al suo orecchio, mordicchiandolo in seguito.

«Ma non devi fare il progetto?» e aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla, lasciandoci tanti piccoli bacetti.

«Adesso andiamo a dormire.»

***

Alessio adesso però non sapeva come fare ad alzarsi. Erano passati appena cinque minuti da quando era andato a letto, e Gennaro si era già addormentato. All'inizio il moro aveva cercato di sistemare entrambi in modo da riuscire a sgattaiolare via a finire il progetto, ma in qualunque posizione si mettesse, Genn si appiccicava con naturalezza a lui, e alla fine ci aveva rinunciato.

Ora si trovava steso a pancia in su, il biondo aveva fatto aderire i loro petti ed era letteralmente agganciato a lui. Le mani erano dietro alla sua schiena, la testa in modo da infrangere il fiato caldo sul suo collo, e le gambe intrecciavano il suo bacino il meglio possibile.

E Alessio forse sarebbe riuscito anche ad uscirne con tranquillità, se non fosse stato che Gennaro si era anche messo i suoi pantaloncini da calcetto, quelli che assorbono bene l'odore, perché voleva sentire il suo profumo più del solito. E allora quando se l'era scostato di dosso e lui aveva assunto un faccia infastidita, si era sentito un po' in colpa. Però se ne era dovuto andare lo stesso.

***

«Non mi piace perché è troppo gentile e bella, te ne potresti innamorare.» aveva ringhiato Gennaro facendo irruzione in salotto, appena sveglio. Alessio aveva sospirato, mentre la ragazza aveva preso a parlare, alzando gli angoli della bocca.

«Ma io sono fidanzata.»

Alex aveva sorriso.

C'era stato qualche minuto di silenzio in cui Ludovica li guardava confusa, Alessio si rilassava contento e Gennaro tentava di realizzare.

«Oh, scusa.» aveva balbettato il biondo, arrossendo, rivolgendosi poi all'altro. «Tu invece no.»

«Come io no?» si era subito allarmato alzandosi in piedi, prendendogli un braccio, senza fiato.

«Non ti chiedo scusa.»

«Ah.» e Gennaro aveva capito cosa avesse inteso il moro, e aveva scosso la testa, indispettito.

Non riusciva a concepire come tale pensiero avesse potuto anche solo sfiorare la mente del suo ragazzo, del suo ragazzo perfetto. Il suo ragazzo era perfetto e lui un disastro con le gambe, semmai sarebbe dovuto essere lui quello preoccupato che tutto finisse - e infatti lo era.

«Scemo.» aveva detto andandosene di nuovo, sorridendo di nascosto.

Appena se ne era andata, però, Gennaro non aveva potuto non saltargli addosso dicendogli che non l'avrebbe mai lasciato, mai. E Alex la notte, stremato, con il biondo accoccolato contro il suo petto, non aveva neanche sfiorato il pensiero che potesse finire tutto.

***

Da quel giorno erano cambiate un po' di cose. Da quella sera Gennaro e Alessio avevano ricominciato a fare l'amore, a sorridersi, e Genn e Ludovica erano diventati persino amici.

Uscivano tutti insieme più volte alla settimana, anche dopo la fine del progetto. Prima con lei e il suo ragazzo, poi si erano lasciati per qualche motivo a loro oscuro, ma non importava più di tanto.

Per il biondo tutto questo era passato in secondo piano da quando Alex era diventato un po' nervoso nei suoi riguardi. Aveva spesso sbalzi d'umore, ogni tanto rispondeva male senza motivo e qualche volta invece se lo stringeva addosso quasi soffocandolo.

Aveva perso la pazienza un sabato sera, di ritorno da una discoteca.

«Vaffanculo.» aveva sbottato Alessio appena entrato a casa, sbattendo la porta.

«Smettila. È tutta la sera che sei incazzato e non mi dici che hai.» aveva risposto Genn, tentando in rimanere calmo.

«Io sarei il problema? Sei un egocentrico del cazzo!» aveva gridato, furioso.

«Basta! Cosa ti prende?»

«Continui ad ignorarmi e ad andare dagli altri. Sei stato tutto il tempo con Ludovica!»

Alessio cominciava a camminare nervoso per tutta la stanza, stringendo i pugni.

«È una nostra amica!» aveva protestato Genn alzando le braccia.

«No, per lei non sei solo un amico, lo vedo come ti guarda. Devi cacciarla quando ci prova! Devi scollarti tutti! Vieni da me, e ci penso io. Non puoi tradirmi così!» aveva urlato ancora più forte, cominciando a sentire male alla testa.

«Io non ti tradisco.» aveva scandito bene Gennaro.

«Vaffanculo Gennà, vaffanculo.» e se ne era andato in camera da letto.

***

Quella sera Genn non aveva osato seguirlo, si era semplicemente accomodato - per così dire - sul divano.

Sapeva che quella sarebbe stata una cosa del tutto passeggera, che il giorno dopo avrebbe ricominciato ad amarlo, ma era turbato. Lui, Alex che stava male, non lo voleva vedere.

Dopo qualche ora di dormiveglia - incapace di dormire del tutto -, però, aveva sentito Alessio entrare in salotto e fermarsi davanti a lui. Il moro si era avvicinato con cautela e gli aveva lasciato un bacio sulla fronte. E poi sulle labbra, perché erano stranamente più rosse e gonfie del solito, e non aveva resistito.

«Scusa.» aveva mormorato. «Sono stato uno stupido prima, perdonami, ti prego.»

«Alè, mi fa male la schiena, voglio tornare a letto con te.» aveva piagnucolato scuotendogli un braccio, perdonandolo automaticamente.

«Allora vieni.» e l'aveva preso in braccio, mentre lui si allacciava completamente ad Alex.

«Mi piace quando sei geloso, anche se litighiamo.» gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio, un po' intontito dal sonno.

«Anche tu mi piaci quando sei geloso, anche se litighiamo.» aveva ripetuto, stringendolo un pochino più forte.

«La prossima volta non litighiamo.»

«No.»

«Alè, io amo solo te.» gli aveva ricordato quando l'aveva messo giù per aprire la porta della camera.

«Tu sei solo mio, lo sai?» aveva chiesto sfilandogli la felpa, e l'altro aveva annuito. «Anche io amo solo te.» aveva sorriso mentre gli infilava una delle magliette che usavano come pigiami.

«E anche tu sei solo mio.» e gli aveva mordicchiato una spalla, lasciandosi togliere anche i pantaloni.

Si erano stesi a cucchiaio, Genn tra le braccia di Alex, come a voler occupare meno spazio possibile.

«Non riuscivo a dormire senza di te.» aveva sussurrato al suo orecchio, lasciandoci in seguito un bacio.

«Alè, mi fai vomitare.» aveva sibilato, sciogliendo quel l'abbraccio e saltandogli sul petto, con l'orecchio poggiato all'altezza del suo cuore.

«Lo vedo quanto ti fa vomitare.» aveva riso accarezzandogli i capelli, mentre il biondo gli solleticava una spalla con le dita.

«Domani dico a Ludovica che stiamo insieme, così la smettiamo di farci la guerra.» aveva borbottato dopo un po'. Aveva aspettato una risposta per qualche minuto, ma non l'aveva ottenuta. «Alè?» l'aveva chiamato, alzando la testa, ma Alessio si era già addormentato.


	7. Nostalgia

Una volta Alessio era andato alla festa di un suo amico conosciuto all'università, ma Gennaro non aveva voluto seguirlo. Aveva tirato su tutta una storia per cui pretendeva che Alex stesse a casa, "Il sabato sera è l'unico giorno della settimana in cui possiamo stare assieme!" e, anche se non era vero, il moro si era trovato in netta difficoltà a lasciarlo stare solo in casa. Gennaro per protesta non l'aveva nemmeno salutato riempiendolo di baci come suo solito, gli aveva solamente lanciato un'occhiata furiosa prima che uscisse.

Sarebbe dovuto tornare a mezzanotte, sotto rigidissima condizione imposta da Gennaro, ma tra una cosa e l'altra - qualcosa da bere, un nuovo amico e una storia da raccontare - erano le due e si trovava a far entrare nervosamente le chiavi nel buco della serratura. Genn aveva detto che l'avrebbe aspettato alzato, Alessio era sicuro di trovarlo arrabbiato e su tutte le furie, che gli avrebbe urlato addosso per dieci minuti e che poi l'avrebbe spedito a dormire sul divano - ma forse no, visto che gli chiedeva in continuazione di andare a dormire assieme a lui, che senza non ci riusciva, ma nella notte l'avrebbe comunque abbracciato con tanta collera.

Ora quello che vedeva non era un mucchietto di rabbia e ossa, però. L'aveva trovato addormentato sul divano, sbavando beatamente e senza ritegno sul cuscino. Gli pareva una specie di angelo. Quando si era accovacciato a guardarlo, Gennaro aveva sbattuto più volte le palpebre, sfarfallando su e giù le ciglia lunghe, poi aveva alzato gli angoli della bocca e teso le braccia verso di lui, per farsi prendere in braccio. Non sarebbe durato molto.

«Che ore sono?» aveva mugolato dopo averlo baciato con un gesto automatico.

Alessio aveva sistemato meglio le braccia sotto le poplite e gli aveva accarezzato la schiena lentamente, in cerca del modo più sottile e meno brutto possibile per rispondergli.

«Le due, scusa.»

Forse un modo proprio non c'era, ma ci aveva provato, no?

Tutto il sonno di Gennaro era immediatamente sparito. Aveva assunto un'espressione a metà tra il disappunto e l'arrabbiato, e aveva mosso agitatamente le gambe per farsi lasciare a terra, contro le proteste e suppliche di Alessio.

«Potevi avvertirmi!»

In realtà Gennaro si era addormentato verso le undici, non aveva passato tutto quel tempo a rannicchiarsi su se stesso in pensiero per lui, ma aveva tutte le preteste ed era nervoso, perciò aveva voluto fare l'offeso lo stesso. Gli aveva urlato qualche manciata di parole, avendone altre gridate da Alessio, che diceva che non era nulla, che non era colpa sua e che ne stava facendo un dramma troppo grande.

Genn non se l'aspettava. Si era offeso sul serio, non aveva detto più nient'altro e si era diretto verso la loro camera da letto scacciato, pestando bene i piedi a terra e con i pugni chiusi. E Alex non lo stava raggiungendo. Era arrabbiato, sì, il moro era andato a quella festa contro il suo volere, era tornato tardi e aveva anche tentato di fare la vittima, ma quel vuoto accanto a sé sul letto andava riempito, e non capiva perchè Alessio non lo stesse rincorrendo supplicandolo di perdonarlo - così doveva andare, no?

«Gennà» aveva sentito sussurrare ad Alex dopo qualche minuto, mentre entrava in camera da letto, «C'è una bottiglietta di lubrificante in soggiorno, me la spieghi?»

Il moro aveva sorriso, vedendola. È che il pensiero che Gennaro fosse potuto stare con qualcuno non l'aveva nemmeno sfiorato, erano troppo innamorati l'uno dell'altro anche per insinuarlo solamente.

 

«Cosa ne so io?» aveva borbottato, alzando il lenzuolo sopra la testa, tentando di nascondere il rossore che ora aleggiava sulle sue guance. Avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di farlo sparire.

«Ti mancavo Gennà? Scusa, scusa, scusa.» aveva mormorato prima di scostargli il lenzuolo di dosso e di alzargli un po' la maglia, per lasciare qualche bacio sopra l'ombelico, e successivamente per mordergli un pettorale.

Genn scalciava, ma Alex continuava a lasciargli baci umidi sulla pelle, scoppiando poi a ridere quando si era accorto di stare per spuntare dal buco per la testa della maglia del biondo, prima di sfilargliela definitivamente. Lui ancora lo guardava male.

«Basta, lasciami!» aveva protestato Gennaro continuando a dare calci al vuoto, ma il moro lo aveva alzato a sedere e preso tra le braccia, rannicchiandolo contro il suo petto.

«Perchè non ti sei masturbato normalmente?» gli aveva chiesto baciandogli la nuca dolcemente, tanto per far sembrare la domanda più normale e innocente.

La loro relazione trapelava di frasi di questo tipo, di espressioni chiare e dirette senza vergogna, e Alessio non aveva potuto fare altro che compiacersi e adorare di più la situazione.

«Sono cazzi miei.» aveva mormorato, smettendo di agitarsi e stringendo le ginocchia al petto.

Sapevano entrambi che non era vero, che in quell'ambito si dicevano tutto, non avevano dubbi, o voglie che rimanevano tali - non se ne erano mai vergognati ed era sempre uscito tutto naturale - ma quella volta avevano deciso entrambi di darsi corda a vicenda. Alessio fingeva di non sapere e Gennaro di crederci.

«Gennà, per favore, voglio saperlo. Ti faccio un pompino se accetti.»

Gennaro aveva deglutito. Alessio giocava sporco, era cattivissimo.

«Me lo farai lo stesso.»

«Sì, lo so, ma dillo, ti prego.» aveva mormorato cominciando a baciargli il collo, facendogli gettare la testa indietro - inevitabile che reagisse così al suo contatto, era sempre più cattivo.

«Mi mancavi Alè.»

Alessio aveva sorriso al suo sospiro, per poi cominciare a cullarlo e a baciarlo lentamente. E okay, Genn aveva deciso di mollare, ormai, era troppo palese che l'amasse troppo per non far passare la cosa, e aveva lasciato che Alex venerasse il suo corpo dolcemente.

L'atmosfera si era un po' dissolta quando il moro si era accorto che l'altro aveva cominciato ad accarezzarsi.

«Ma sei scemo?» aveva esclamato senza pensarci, afferrandogli i polsi. Molto probabilmente non l'avrebbe dovuto fare, vista l'occhiata rabbiosa di Genn, che aveva ancora un po' di collera nei suoi confronti per quanto successo prima. «Io.» aveva sibilato però, mantenendo la stessa espressione di quando l'aveva ripreso, «Sono io che devo toccarti. Solo io. Non azzardarti neanche a provarci in mia presenza.» aveva sbraitato prendendo l'erezione di Gennaro e stringendola leggermente, facendolo gemere di dolore.

Non aveva idea di dove avesse preso tutto quel coraggio, che non stava nel assumere pieno potere su di lui, ma nel vederlo stare - per dire - male a causa sua. Il biondo si era aggrappato alla maglia dell'altro, con gli occhi socchiusi e completamente umidi, mormorando il suo nome.

«Alè... Non farmi male, ti prego.» aveva mormorato, mentre lasciava scendere una lacrima sulla sua guancia. «Alè, ho bisogno di te adesso, ti prego.»

Alessio quasi stentava a crederci, che quell'esserino che prima si toccava delicatamente pensando a lui, ora fosse completamente abbandonato e perso. Ci avevano provato più volte, ad assumere ruoli veri e propri, sia perchè si erano trovati a farlo così, sia per esplicita richiesta di uno dei due, ma non erano mai riusciti a portare nulla a termine. Finiva sempre con Gennaro che mollava, che s'intristiva e con Alex che s'interneriva e commuoveva, quasi. Lo prendeva tra le braccia e lo consolava dolcemente, e non concludevano nulla se non il mangiare biscotti di fronte alla tv, intrecciati il più possibile.

Questa volta in qualche modo era diverso, la situazione era diversa e per qualche inspiegabile motivo funzionava tutto di più. Forse era che il scopo non fosse quello, che un sottile strato di dolcezza in qualche modo stesse velando tutto.

Non ci era voluto molto perché Gennaro si ritrovasse steso a letto con la testa del moro tra le sue gambe. 

«Alè,» aveva sussurrato dopo qualche minuto, «io non ce la faccio se non mi baci.»

«Nel senso che non vieni?» aveva chiesto dopo averlo fatto uscire e lasciando spazio alle sue mani, prendendo a lasciare baci sul suo collo.

«Nel senso che vengo male.»

«Sì può venire male?» gli aveva sorriso sulle labbra, prima che l'altro alzasse la testa con urgenza e che le scontrasse sulle sue.

Genn aveva annuito, ansimando.

«Sei così bello, Gennà.» aveva mugolato, ed era stata l'ultima cosa sensata che aveva sentito.


	8. Tenerezza

Alessio se le ricorda le prime vacanze natalizie passate nel loro nuovo appartamento. Proprio nel loro appartamento non erano, perché sarebbero dovuti venire i loro amici per qualche giorno e successivamente sarebbero andati dalle loro famiglie, giù a Napoli, ma qualche giorno insieme da soli lo avrebbero passato.

Alessio ricorda benissimo quanto Gennaro assomigliasse a un bimbo, in quel periodo. Era più allegro, sorrideva di più, faceva il buono e cercava disperatamente i regali di Alex per tutta la casa, non sapendo che cosa regalargli, e una volta ne aveva anche trovato uno. Era una delle solite felpe giganti, perchè non è che il moro spiccasse in quest'attività, però aveva apprezzato enormemente lo stesso.

Qualunque cosa gli avrebbe regalato a Gennaro sarebbe piaciuta da morire. Si caricava di così tanto timore, aspettative e impazienza che alla fine esultava di gioia ancor prima di aver scartato i pacchi completamente.

Genn, era difficile da credere, ma era tenero. Era tenero solo con lui, solo in pochissimi momenti della giornata, ma lo era.

Adorava le cose più sopravvalutate, e sorrideva con quell'espressione ingenua ogni volta, soprattutto quando si trattava di bambini e piccoli animali. Gli piacevano da impazzire, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno. Come non poteva? Erano adorabili così piccolini e innocenti. Loro, però, non pensavano lo stesso di lui, scappavano e si nascondevano, e a volte ci stava anche parecchio male.

Perciò quel giorno, l'ultimo giorno di università prima delle vacanze natalizie di Alex - le sue invece erano già cominciate -, in cui il biondo era uscito di malavoglia a comprare la colazione, si era stupito quando fuori dal bar un gattino si stava strusciando sulle sue gambe.

Lo aveva seguito fino alla porta del palazzo dove abitavano, e, quando aveva deciso di dargli una punta del suo cornetto, il micino si era coccolato su di lui.

«Adesso se ne va, lo so.» aveva pensato Gennaro malinconico, ma il gatto era rimasto ai suoi piedi.

***

Alessio si era appena svegliato, aveva messo le prime cose che aveva trovato nell'armadio e si era nuovamente accasciato sul divano, sapendo che "Torno tra poco, sono andato a prendere la colazione. -Genn" - e chi altro, poi?

Dopo pochi minuti aveva sentito qualcuno girare la chiave nella serratura all'ingresso, e esitare qualche secondo prima di entrare. Genn aveva spinto la porta con la schiena, e l'aveva chiusa allo stesso modo. Teneva in una mano un sacchetto stropicciato, e l'altra reggeva una palla di pelo bianca e nera contro il suo petto.

Vedendo la faccia sconcertata del moro, Gennaro era arrossito, e cominciava a pentirsi di ciò che aveva fatto.

Aveva appoggiato il sacchetto sul tavolino davanti ad Alex e poi gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo mortificato. Alessio, come al solito, si era intenerito alla vista del suo ragazzo in quello stato, e si era avvicinato per baciarlo, come per rassicurarlo.

«Perché adesso abbiamo un gatto?» aveva sussurrato sulle sue labbra, accarezzando il pelo morbido della creaturina tra di loro.

«Mi ha seguito. Lo possiamo tenere per un po'? Solo finché non gli troviamo un padrone.»

Il moro gli sembrava un po' titubante, perciò Genn aveva preso a baciargli il collo, cercando di corromperlo.

«Ti prego Alè, farò tutto quello che vuoi, oggi, se accetti.» aveva mormorato con il tono più sensuale di cui fosse capace - che non era il massimo, però sul moro aveva sempre avuto un certo effetto.

Non l'avevano mai fatto, nessuno si era mai sottomesso all'altro e non aveva mai obbedito ai suoi ordini contro la sua volontà. O almeno, ci avevano provato, tanto per fare qualcosa di nuovo, ma alla fine quello dei due che "comandava" si impietosiva e finiva sempre a coccolare e a consolare l'altro, anche se non ce n'era il bisogno.

Alex aveva deglutito, e poi l'aveva spinto via.

«Va bene, va bene. Ma adesso devo andare all'università, mi hai fatto stare a casa troppe volte.» aveva sbuffato afferrando la colazione e scappando in cucina, mentre l'altro rideva soddisfatto.

***

La mattina dopo, Alessio aveva sentito qualcosa passargli sulla schiena, per poi posarsi su quella nuda del compagno, stremato, reduce dagli ordini del giorno prima. Aveva visto l'espressione beata e stanca di Genn corrucciarsi, ed emettere dei mormorii.

«Che c'è Alè? Vuoi un altro pompino?» aveva chiesto con voce assonnata, ancora con gli occhi chiusi, allungando un braccio.

Quando aveva sentito che quella cosa sopra di lui non era nessuna parte del corpo suo ragazzo, aveva aperto gli occhi di scatto, spaventato, scostandosela di dosso, cercando Alex con movimenti febbrili delle mani. Appena l'aveva trovato si era aggrappato al suo collo, avvicinandosi bruscamente a lui e guardando cosa gli fosse appena saltato addosso.

Quando aveva visto il micino arruffassi il pelo sul bordo del letto e accoccolarsi lì, aveva alzato lo sguardo su Alessio, che lo guardava sorridente.

Gennaro era scoppiato a ridere sul collo del compagno, incrociando le loro gambe, mentre l'altro gli sussurrava «Buongiorno anche a te.»

«Alè, facciamo che sono tuo anche per oggi?» aveva chiesto il biondo dopo qualche minuto di fusa da parte di tutti e tre gli individui nella stanza, accarezzando il basso ventre del suo ragazzo.

«Tu sei sempre mio.» aveva borbottato confuso, prima che le labbra dell'altro si posassero sulle sue.

«Ma sarò ai tuoi ordini, come ieri sera.» aveva mormorato arrossendo.

«Per tutto il giorno?»

Genn si era fermato un momento a pensare, e poi aveva preso in mano il membro di Alessio, completamente nudo anche lui dalla notte passata.

«Per tutte le vacanze natalizie.» aveva deciso, stendendosi sopra di lui.

«Sembri esausto però.» aveva sussurrato scostandogli i capelli dagli occhi. «E da quando ti piace più dare piacere che riceverne?»

«Da quando ti ho visto gemere come ieri. Alè, sei così bello.» aveva detto muovendosi sopra di lui, tentando di far crescere piano piano un'erezione ad Alessio. «Non credo di averti mai amato come ieri sera, Alè. Ti amo così tanto.» quasi singhiozzava tra un bacio e l'altro. «Quando gridavi il mio nome... Dio, Alessio, potrei venire al solo ricordo.» gemeva, mentre accarezzava Alex. «Abbiamo finito i preservativi, però.» aveva sussurrato mordendogli il lobo dell'orecchio.

«Poi andiamo a comprarli, vero?» aveva sospirato il moro pesantemente, tirandogli i capelli con delicatezza.

Gennaro aveva annuito, sorridendo, abbassando la sua testa sul membro di Alessio, prima farlo entrare lentamente tra le sue labbra ancora gonfie.

***

Il pomeriggio Alex gli aveva ordinato di smetterla, e di andare sul divano per cambiare aria.

«È una cosa malsana, questa.» aveva sussurrato, mentre lo aiutava a stendersi in soggiorno. «È meglio se la finiamo qui, sei troppo stanco.»

Gennaro aveva annuito sorridendo ad occhi chiusi, e in pochi secondi si era addormentato tra le coperte che il moro gli aveva dato.

Alessio si era vestito ed era andato in cucina a prendere qualcosa di precotto da portargli, ma lui sonnecchiava beatamente, e non dava segno di volersi svegliare. Il gattino bianco e nero si era nel frattempo sistemato tra le gambe di Genn.

«È colpa tua, lo sai?» gli aveva detto, indicandolo, mentre il suo cellulare segnalava l'arrivo di un messaggio.

"Alè, cambio di programma, ci hanno spostato il volo. Siamo lì alle cinque di oggi" diceva il messaggio di Cesare, delle nove e trentadue di quella mattina.

«Porca puttana.» aveva sibilato. «Gennà, svegliati!» aveva gridato scuotendolo, ma lui aveva semplicemente strofinato la guancia contro il braccio di Alessio, e si era appisolato di nuovo.

Allora Alex l'aveva preso in braccio e portato sul letto in camera.

«Almeno vestiti, Cecio e gli altri arriveranno tra poco.» aveva detto cercando di infilargli un paio di boxer.

«Anche Antonio?» aveva sorriso Gennaro in dormiveglia, alzando il sedere per agevolare il lavoro di Alex.

«Gennaro...» aveva detto con tono intimidatorio, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui, «perché sorridi pensando a lui?»

Genn si era aggrappato al collo del moro, per baciarlo. «Sei geloso?» aveva ridacchiato assonato. «Ma, Alè, io ti amo.»

Alessio aveva sbuffato ed era uscito borbottando un "vaffanculo, vestiti".

***

«Merda! Gennaro, il tuo gatto ha cagato a terra! Vieni a pulire!» aveva gridato Alessio, «Non so neanche perchè abbia accettato di tenerlo in cambio di una cosa così stupida!».

Avrebbe continuato ad insultarlo, ma un Cesare sorridente gli si era presentato davanti.

«Un gatto? Avete un gatto?» gli aveva chiesto.

«Potevi dirmi che fossero arrivati.» aveva sibilato a Gennaro, alle spalle di Cecio, accanto ad Antonio e a Leo. Genn aveva gli occhi lucidi.

«Non è una cosa stupida!» aveva urlato con voce graffiata.

«Gennà, sei l'unico che riesce a far arrabbiare Alessio. E cosa sarebbe questa cosa così tanto e poco importante?» aveva chiesto divertito Antonio.

Leo, fortunatamente, aveva deciso di trascinare i due ricci fuori, lasciando gli altri soli.

«Alè...» aveva piagnucolato Genn, ma quando aveva visto lo sguardo infastidito dell'altro aveva semplicemente borbottato «Adesso pulisco.»

Quando però Alex aveva ormai la mano sulla maniglia, lo aveva fermato. Gli aveva preso due lembi della camicia con le mani, stropicciandoli e tirando il moro più vicino a sé, e aveva premuto le labbra contro le sue.

«Alè, mi dispiace.» aveva mormorato arrossendo e abbassando lo sguardo. «Che cos'abbiamo fatto da ieri sera fino ad oggi pomeriggio?» aveva sussurrato, mentre una lacrima gli accarezzava la guancia, in quello che doveva essere una specie di test.

«Sesso.» era stata la risposta di Alessio, data però con un tono rassicurante, circondandogli i fianchi con le mani, prima raccogliere le lacrime dell'altro con le labbra.

Genn allora si era spostato bruscamente, arrabbiato. L'altro sapeva bene che voleva che gli rispondesse "l'amore", e adesso il biondo si era offeso. Si era offeso perchè sapeva quanto ci tenesse, a dire così.

Gennaro non gli aveva rivolto la parola per tutto il giorno, agli altri aveva semplicemente spiegato che in cambio di tenere il gatto per qualche giorno avrebbe dovuto obbedire a tutto ciò che Alessio gli avrebbe ordinato, e che erano arrabbiati solo perché avevano passato una notte insonne.

Genn era stato appiccicato ad Antonio tutto il tempo. Rideva, scherzava, gli sorrideva, lo toccava e si lasciava toccare come se Alex non esistesse. Il moro odiava una cosa in particolare di Antonio: il fatto che ogni tanto avesse la mania di sculacciare le persone per scherzo. Di solito il biondo si allontanava indignato a quel gesto, ma quel giorno lo aveva lasciato fare. Alessio si era arrabbiato, e aveva iniziato a fare lo stesso con Cesare.

Per tre giorni non si erano praticamente neanche guardati, se non contavano gli sguardi per spiarsi o per fulminarsi a vicenda. I loro dialoghi erano limitati al necessario e la notte dormivano uno un lato del letto, e uno sull'altro, con il piccolo gattino - Alex si accorge solo ora che non gli hanno mai dato un nome - tra le braccia di Genn.

Due volte a sera, però, una a testa, uno dei due si alzava e andava a guardare l'altro che, ovviamente, se ne accorgeva. Allora si sorridevano imbarazzati e si davano un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra, per poi tornare al loro posto, con - ad Alessio fa strano pensarlo - le farfalle nello stomaco.

La quarta sera si erano imbucati alla festa di un compagno di Alessio, e, seduti su dei divanetti, avevano cominciato a sballarsi un po'. È stato in quel momento - quel fantastico momento - che Gennaro, vedendo il braccio di Alessio intorno alle spalle di Cecio per l'ennesima volta, aveva perso la pazienza. Si era scrollato Antonio di dosso, e aveva fatto alzare goffamente Cesare, prendendo il suo posto. Il ragazzo non si era indispettito più di tanto, aveva semplicemente preso posto tra le braccia di Antonio ed era tornato a fumare.

«Vaffanculo.» aveva mormorato Genn all'orecchio di Alex, appoggiando una gamba sulle sue, e una mano sul suo petto, facendolo sorridere soddisfatto. Non si erano detti nient'altro in quel momento, avevano semplicemente pomiciato davanti ai loro amici, troppo impegnati a guardare le mosche volare per accorgersene. Il giorno dopo avrebbero negato tutto e gli altri non avrebbero protestato.

«Gennà, non abbiamo ancora comprato i preservativi.» gli aveva detto quando l'altro gli era già saltato in braccio da qualche minuto, strusciandosi su di lui. «Li chiediamo a qualcuno?»

«No Alè, che schifo.»

«Allora facciamo qualcos'altro?»

«No, sono stanco di queste cose, facciamo l'amore. Senza.» aveva mugolato infastidito, forse a voce un po' troppo alta.

«Non possiamo senza, se ti passo malattie?»

«Che palle, allora li prendiamo al distributore vicino a casa.»

«Ma io non resisto fino a casa.»

«Ti faccio una sega mentre andiamo.»

«Gennà, no!»

«Antò, hai un profilattico?» gli aveva chiesto Gennaro, perdendo la pazienza.

Il riccio l'aveva guardato stranito, prima di porgergli una bustina argentata.

Alex aveva trascinato Genn al piano superiore e, dopo essere entrato nella prima stanza libera, l'aveva lanciato sul letto, strappandogli i vestiti di dosso. Quando il moro aveva cominciato a prepararlo, Gennaro aveva cominciato subito a mugolare.

«Perché sei già pronto?» aveva chiesto nascondendo un ghigno di soddisfazione.

«Dai Alè, lo sai. Mi mancavi, e mi sono masturbato come se tu ci fossi, va bene? Adesso scopami.»

Alessio aveva continuato a spingere le dita dentro di lui con dolcezza, affondandole ogni volta poco di più, facendogli stringere le gambe infastidito.

«Ti prego, sarò tuo anche stanotte se lo facciamo subito. Alè, ti amo, per favore.» lo implorava, e allora lui non aveva resistito.

Si era spinto lentamente dentro di lui, che aveva sorriso e chiuso gli occhi, annuendo come per dirgli di continuare. I gridi graffiati di Gennaro riecheggiavano nella stanza ad ogni spinta di Alex, che provava ad aumentare e ad intensificare ogni volta per sentire il variare della sua voce.

«Dio, Gennà, sei così eccitante quando ti lasci andare.» e Genn l'aveva guardato perso, tra un ansito e l'altro, prima di capire il significato delle sue parole, e poi aveva sorriso, alzando la schiena. Aveva appoggiato le labbra sul suo orecchio, respirando profondamente.

«Alè, sei così bravo.» aveva sussurrato, facendolo deglutire e arrossire - per quanto possibile - ancora più violentemente. «Mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto, ero geloso.» aveva continuato. «Sono stato uno stupido. Non ha avuto senso litigare. Però...»

Gennaro aveva gridato di nuovo, stingendosi ad Alessio e mordendogli il lobo, «Però non lo faremo più, te lo prometto. E...»

Genn era senza fiato, ansimava contro il collo di Alex, che non smetteva di muoversi sempre più intensamente. «Cazzo, Alè, io sto già per venire.»

«Gennà, io penso di stare venendo adesso, invece. Continua a parlarmi» aveva mormorato, prima di dargli un bacio a fior di labbra.

«E faremo l'amore sempre, Alè. Voglio farlo sempre. Sempre, sempre, sempre. E poi ascoltarti mentre ti riprendi quando abbiamo finito, e quando mi parli. Dio, Alè, quanto mi è mancato parlarti.» aveva mugolato mentre veniva baciato.

«Ti amo, cazzo.»

Erano venuti contemporaneamente, e si erano lasciati cadere uno sopra l'altro.

«Non ho finito Alè.», e allora Alessio si era spaventato un po', e alzato di scatto pronto a riprendere il membro di Genn in mano, ma il suo petto era già macchiato di bianco. «Di parlarti, Alè, non ho finito di parlarti.» aveva sorriso, cercando di riprendere fiato. Allora Alex si era calmato, e si era risistemato su di lui. «Credi davvero che verrei senza di te?» gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio, stringendoselo al petto. «Alè, io non posso fare a meno di te. Promettimi che non litigheremo più per così tanto tempo. Io ho bisogno di te. Abbiamo sprecato tre giorni delle nostre vacanze. E a Somma come faremo? Non potremo dormire insieme, dobbiamo stare con le nostre famiglie. Alè, io voglio stare con te, come facciamo?» aveva detto di getto, accarezzando nervosamente i capelli del moro, che si rilassava semplicemente sotto il suo tocco. Alessio aveva alzato la testa e aveva lasciato qualche bacio sulle labbra di Gennaro, sorridendo.

«Gennà, noi stiamo insieme tutto il tempo, possiamo resistere.»

«No Alè, volevo passare tutti i giorni di fila a fare l'amore con te, quando tu studi e io lavoro non possiamo.» aveva piagnucolato insoddisfatto.

«Ci saranno altre occasioni.» aveva soffiato sulle sue labbra.

«Alè, andiamo a casa, e facciamolo lì fino a domani, fino a quando non partiamo per Napoli.» aveva detto graffiandogli impercettibilmente la schiena.

«Poi saremo stanchi Gennà.»

«E allora? Dormiamo in aereo. Ti prego.»

***

Il pomeriggio dopo, appena svegliato, Gennaro aveva mugolato d'approvo quando aveva sentito qualcosa leccargli la spalla. Aveva accarezzato il petto di Alessio, sotto il suo, e aveva avvicinato la sua testa a quella che doveva essere quella del moro, assieme ad una mano per assicurarsi di baciarlo nel punto giusto, avendo ancora gli occhi chiusi. Quando però aveva trovato un qualcosa di piccolo e peloso al suo posto, aveva aperto gli occhi di scatto, sobbalzando.

«Ho un deja vù, amore.» aveva riso Alessio, che lo aveva fissato tutto il tempo.

«Amore, Alè?» aveva sorriso, stringendosi a lui. «Perchè mi lecca?»

«Perchè sei pieno di sperma.» gli aveva mormorato sottovoce Alex, facendolo arrossire. «E Gennà, dovremmo dare via il gatto...»

Gennaro si era alzato a sedere di scatto, afferrando il micino, «No Alè, lui mi piace.» aveva mormorato triste stringendoselo addosso.

«Mi dispiace, amore.» aveva sussurrato. Gennaro aveva sorriso debolmente e si era alzato, gemendo poi di dolore.

«Cazzo.»

***

Non era stato facile portare in giro Gennaro senza fargli muovere le gambe, ma in qualche modo erano arrivati all'aeroporto e stavano volando tutti per Napoli. Gli altri tre ragazzi ignoravano perchè gli altri due si fossero riappacificati, erano abituati a questo ed altro, quando li avevano a casa.

«Io lo sveglio.»

«Perchè?»

«Perchè sì! Alè?» l'aveva chiamato scuotendolo.

Alessio si era svegliato sul suo sedile, appoggiato alla spalla di Leo, si era guardato in giro confuso e poi aveva visto Genn, e aveva capito. Si era spostato dall'altro, gli si era accoccolato tra le braccia sorridendo e aveva ripreso a dormire tra le sue carezze.

***

I loro genitori si stavano salutando dopo la cena di Natale, e stavano parlando davanti alla porta semi trasparente pronti ad andarsene a casa, quando li avevano visti.

Gennaro era appoggiato al muro lì fuori, in braccio ad Alessio, e gli sorrideva raggiante.

«Sei uno spettacolo Alè.» gli aveva detto appoggiandogli le mani sulle guance, prima di baciarlo.

«La cosa più bella del mondo.» aveva sospirato incantato Alex, mangiandolo con gli occhi.

Però di quella storia non si era più parlato.


End file.
